The Hartman Chronicles Season 3
by Drgonstar
Summary: The next Season the The Hartman Chronicles.  This takes place 20 years after Season 2.  Say hello to Adrian's kid Mochi!
1. Chapter 1

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 1

Hello there, the name is Mochi Akiwa Hartman. I'm the daughter of the legendary Adrian Hartman…okay maybe not legendary but he's a well-known street fighter and Momo Hartman. You may not recognize me on the street, so I'll tell you what I look like. I'm five foot one and weight one hundred and five pounds. It may not be much for a sixteen year old, but I manage. I have white skin, blue eyes, and copper colored hair. I would describe my hair like this I have bangs with longer pieces that frame around my eyes. I usually put it in a barrette to keep the strands from getting into my eyes. There is also a longer layer of hair that goes down to about my shoulders. Finally, the longest layer goes to about the top of my breasts and both sides flip to the right. Just like my mom, I have one strand of hair that sticks up and will never stay down, which drives me CRAZY! Another thing people tend to comment on is the fox print on the top of my left breast. Everyone says it looks pretty but my parents say that it is something more and they hope to "awaken" it someday. I hate waiting. Anyways, I see you've come to me because you want to see how my life is. I'll have to warn you, it is VERY boring. Still here? Very well, welcome to my life.

It was lunch time at my high school and I was sitting next two of my friends, Chris and Alex. We go way back and our parents say they've know each other since my dad was sixteen! Can you believe it? Chris is a female with white skin, green eyes, and brown hair done in a long-chin-length, choppy cut parted to the side, with her bangs partly hanging down over one eye. Alex is a male with white skin and blue eyes along with blonde hair that is long-chin-length, parted in the center with loose bangs draped over one eye.

"Cute top Mochi," Chris smiled, "Showing off that birthmark again, eh?"

"Yes, I am." I said, "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, besides, who was voted prom queen last year?"

"You," I said before rolling my eyes.

"That's right!"

"Chris," Alex said, "Don't let your pride take you over again."

Chris huffed, "I was not letting my pride get in the way at all!"

"Excuse me," A voice said, "May I sit here?"

That voice belonged to Ken Aizawa, one of the hottest guys at school! He's everything a girl dreams of. He's nice, honest, talented, and did I mention he's hot?

_Oh my god!_ I thought, _Ken Aizawa actually wants to sit by me!_

I began to squeal a little before Ken sat down, right next to me. I was red all over.

"Hey Alex," Ken smiled, "You coming to the track meet tomorrow?"

"Nah, I need to get my robot ready for my robotics tournament on Friday." Alex replied.

"Aw, dude, you need to at least make time for friends!"

"Hey I'm surprised you're so popular Mr. Track, Kendo, and Swim team star!"

"Don't forget boxing,"

"Oh yeah, so anyways Ken, how have you been?"

"I've been great," Ken smiled before looking at Chris, "And how is my Ex-girlfriend?"

"Ken, you know I was too good for you," Chris scoffed.

"So that's why you were in tears when I broke up with you?"

"What? Oh that? I was just pretending to cry."

"Right, anyways, did you guys hear that the Mew Mew café is going to reopen."

"Hasn't that place been closed for sixteen years?" Alex asked, "I wonder why it would reopen,"

"I don't know, but from what my mom and dad say that place had some of the best desserts ever!" Ken said as he rubbed his stomach, "I want to go check and see if it is open after school!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Chris said, "Don't you agree Mochi?"

My face was still bright red, "Uh, yeah! We should totally go!"

Ken laughed and patted me on the back before the lunch bell rang.

"I'll meet you guys outside the school," Ken said before getting up.

The three of us nodded, got up, and went back to our classes.

When the bell rang to dismiss school, I ran to the front doors of the school. There Ken, Chris, and Alex were chatting with one another.

"About time Mochi!" Chris laughed, "Now let's go!"

Chris ran off and the three of us followed her to the café. We creaked opened the door and walked inside. The whole place looked like some kind of Barbie doll playhouse. In the middle of it all was a man with green hair and green eyes that looked about eighteen. He had on blue jeans and an orange vest that had a collar that would make Dracula envious.

"Let's see, everything is set up. Now all I need to do is find some Mew Mews and…" The man turned around, "Oh I'm terribly sorry but the Mew Mew café is closed until we can get some staff members."

Ken sighed, "Dang it, come on guys, let's go home."

Ken grabbed Chris and Alex before dragging them outside, I tried to follow after them but I was caught off guard when the man said, "You, however, shall stay."

I turned around slowly, "What do you want?"

"Just to look at you," The man said.

I turned around and drew my fists, "I'll be happy to let you know that my father is a trained street fighter! He will beat you up if you dare touch me!"

"That mark on your upper left breast." The man said, "No doubt about it that is a Mew mark."

"A Mew mark?" I asked.

"Indeed, that signifies that you're a Mew Mew." The man said.

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"I'm glad you asked, the name is Fumio Shirogane. The man who is going to bring back the Mew Mews to save the world!"

"Since when does the world need saving?"

"I suppose you haven't heard, have you? The Ocean Depths CO recently picked up a signal from outer space. That signal said that Earth was going to be attacking in a matter of months. We're going to need everything if we're going to survive."

"And why wasn't this been all over the news?"

"What news have you been watching, it is all over the place."

I sighed, "So I'm really going to become a Mew Mew?"

"Only if you want to and if you follow me."

"Let's go, I've waited sixteen years for the importance of that mark to be revealed and I don't want to wait any longer!"

Fumio motioned for me to follow him; I did so and came to a room that had a huge machine in the center.

"It took me several months to get this up and running, but I managed to do it, now it is time for a test run!" Fumio pointed to a spot on the ground, "Stand there."

I nodded and did so. Fumio pulled a lever on the machine; all of a sudden a red light engulfed my body. I felt my body go numb and my eyes closed. I woke up in the middle of a forest; a fox with huge ears had taken a nap on my chest.

"Hey there little fella," I smiled.

The fox got up and grinned, "You must be Mochi."

"How did you know who I was?"

"My parents and your parents have a deep connection."

"Okay…so what?"

The fox sighed, "Shall we bond?"

"Let's do so."

The fox nodded and jumped into my stomach. I freaked out for a second before waking up in the room with Fumio.

"Good to see you're back here in reality." Fumio joked before helping me up. The sound of gears grinding echoed throughout the café.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is the Chimera Alarm, but I tweaked it a bit so that it can also track if those Aliens get here. Unfortunately, I've not been able to get it back to its original sound.

"I kinda like it," I smiled.

"Glad you do, but you've got to defeat those Aliens."

"Alright," I said before running out the door.

"Make sure to come here tomorrow, you know you work here now!"

"Fine," I huffed getting out of hearing range. After a few minutes of running I came to a water fountain in Tokyo Park. There Ken was trying to defend himself against three chrome colored men with ruby visors for eyes. Ken landed a punch to the chest of one of the robots and sent it back a bit before clutching his hand in pain.

"Note to self, never EVER do that again unless I have proper equipment on!" He sighed.

I felt some words on the tip of my tongue, "Mew Mochi Metamorphosis!"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and soon opened them. I realized that I now had on one of the most girlish outfits any person could ever wear! It looked like a peach orange ballerina's tutu, only instead of going outward it when down to my knees. It was followed by several pale yellow frills (or whatever they put in those fancy dresses). I had on fingerless Deep carrot orange gloves and boots. I noticed a pale orange leg garter with a dark orange trim had appeared on my right thigh. My bangs had become longer and my longer layer of hair that goes down to about my shoulders was still there. I now had an orange headband and my hair was pulled into a loose side ponytail on my right side. My hair in the back was slightly curled but still had that annoying strand of hair that sticks up on the top of my head. Fox ears and a fox tail sprouted out of their appropriate ends.

"Gosh dang it," I sighed, "Could this get any worse?"

When finished saying that a huge bassoon appeared on my back. I took it out, "Now what am I supposed to do with this?"

Ken turned around, "Mochi? Is that you?"

"Who else do you think I could be Ken?"

Ken began to laugh out loud, "That has got to be one of the worst costumes ever, what did that guy do to you?"

I held my bassoon like a bazooka and pointed at Ken, "Ribbon Mochi Rocket!" I yelled.

A decent size, heart shaped rocket flew out of my bassoon and at Ken. Ken barley dodged it and hit one of the robots, obliterating it.

"Holy crap!" Ken exclaimed, "Were you trying to kill me or what?"

"I have no idea it would do that," I exclaimed, "But that was awesome!"

The other two aliens ran towards us and I looked at Ken, "You get one and I'll get one."

Ken nodded and ducked down. I pulled out my bassoon and whacked the alien coming at me. It flew into a tree and I noticed that sparks were coming out of his neck. Ken tripped the alien that was attacking him. The alien fell into the fountain and began to overload. A few seconds later it stopped moving.

"And that is how it is DONE!" Ken smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey I had a part to play in it too!"

Ken laughed and I demorphed.

"So should I tell Chris and Alex about this?"

"About what?"

"The whole you turning into a fox girl with a bad dress sense."

I smacked him upside the head.

Ken laughed, "I'll take that as a not right now, very well." He began to walk away.

_So this is what it is like to be a Mew Mew huh? _I thought, _this is going to be awesome! I wonder how Mom and Dad will take the news._


	2. Chapter 2

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 2

"So should I tell Chris and Alex about this?" Ken asked

"About what?" I replied

"The whole you turning into a fox girl with a bad dress sense."

I smacked him upside the head.

Ken laughed, "I'll take that as a not right now, very well." He began to walk away.

So this is what it is like to be a Mew Mew huh? I thought, this is going to be awesome! I wonder how Mom and Dad will take the news, feeling of excitement quickly took hold of me and I ran back to my house. When I opened the door my mom hugged me.

"Oh Mochi we were so worried!" My mom cried.

My dad nodded, "Don't go off like that again."

I nodded, but kept smiling.

My dad smiled too, "Okay what did you do?"

"You remember that fox print on my left breast?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"I finally found out what it was for!"

"And that is?"

"I'm a Mew Mew!"

My dad looked and my mom and smiled, "Should we show her?"

"I think we should," My mom said.

Both of them nodded and showed me their Mew marks.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed with excitement, "You guys are Mew Mews too?"

"Yes," My mom said.

"Wait, you guys fought those aliens and that scientist twenty years ago?" I asked.

"Indeed," My dad laughed, "We showed'em who is boss!"

"That is so cool!" I exclaimed, "Can you tell me what you guys learned?"

"Why don't we discuss this over dinner?" My mom suggested, "You know, over some mochi."

I jumped up and down with excitement, "Yes! I love mochi! Let's go right now!"

My dad smiled, "Of course."

My family headed to the car and hopped in. Dad took started up the engine and drove off to one of my favorite restaurants, the next thing I knew we had sat down and were about to order our food.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," A voice said.

"Calvin?" My dad smiled.

Calvin was the dad of Chris and Alex.

"Indeed Adrian," The voice said, "Abbie and the kids are here too, do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Well you can sit at the table next to us," My mom said.

Calvin nodded before Chris, Alex, and Abbie came in and took their seats.

"It's great to see you again Momo," Abbie smiled.

"It is good to see you too Abbie," My mom nodded.

Chris and Alex smiled at me.

"So what did that guy do to you?" Chris asked.

"Nothing really," I said.

"You sure?" Alex replied.

"Of course," I nodded.

Alex gave me a worried look before looking at his mom.

"So, what brought you out here on this fine night?" Calvin asked.

"Just a celebration," My dad said.

"And what are you celebrating?" Abbie asked.

"Our daughter became a Mew Mew!" My mom smiled.

"A what?" Chris and Alex asked their parents.

"Basically it is a defender of the world," Calvin said, "You also get to turn into an animal human hybrid."

Chris huffed, "Why didn't I get to be one?"

"Actually," Abbie smiled, "Should we tell them?"

Calvin laughed, "How about we eat dinner and then we tell them."

Abbie chuckled before nodding in agreement.

"Aw man!" Chris sighed.

"It isn't like you're going to die before we finish dinner," Alex said, "You know that right?"

"Shut up Alex!" Chris scowled.

Alex nodded and looked back down.

"So why are you here Calvin?" My dad asked.

"I'm celebrating my fifteenth year of being stationed in Tokyo," He smiled.

"Right, I forgot, you're an official Navy Seal,"

"That's right,"

Dad and Calvin got into a long talk that went until the food arrived. When it came, I devoured my mochi.

"You eat fast!" Abbie exclaimed.

"I have no idea where she gets it from," My dad said before finishing his food, "By the way I placed second."

The adults chuckled for a second before paying and leaving the restaurant.

"Now, it is time for your mom and me to tell you something." Calvin said to Chris and Alex.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Do you remember that birthmark on your left arm Chris?" Calvin asked.

"And that birthmark on Alex's right arm," Abbie added.

"Yeah, so?" Chris shrugged.

"That is a Mew mark, that signifies that you have the ability to become Mew Mews," Calvin said.

Chris' eyes lit up, "Can I become a Mew Mew right now?"

Alex sighed, "Shouldn't we wait and do some research on this?"

Calvin looked at his daughter and nodded, "We can go right away," He turned to my family, "Do you wish to join us?"

"That is alright with me," My dad said.

"I'm okay with it if Mochi is okay with it," My mom nodded.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Our families both got into their cars and drove to the Mew Mew Café. My father punched the doors open.

"Shirogane!" He yelled.

Fumio came into view, scared beyond belief, "Uh…Sorry sir, but the café is, well uh, closed…"

My dad laughed and patted Fumio on the head, "Actually I'm here to talk to you about your dad, and that fact that you made my daughter a Mew Mew."

"Who might you be sir?" Fumio asked.

"Adrian Hartman," My dad said before putting his hand out.

"My dad told me a lot about you," Fumio said before taking his hand and shaking it, "Fumio Shirogane".

"Yes, I find it funny that my daughter is serving under the son of the man who made me a Mew Mew."

Fumio chuckled, "Yes."

"Speaking of Mew Mews," Calvin said before walking in and holding out his hand, "Calvin Carter, I was once a Mew Mew too and my kids happen to be too."

Fumio looked at Calvin with excitement, "Oh yes! I heard about you too, you held defuse that bomb at the Japanese embassy!"

"Oh it was nothing, but I'm not here to talk about that! I'm here to talk about my two kids becoming Mew Mews."

"Oh, I see, shall I take them to the machine?"

"Go ahead, Son of Shirogane."

Fumio looked at me, "Do you wish to come along?"

I nodded, "I'd love to!"

Fumio nodded and motion for all the kids to follow. We did so and came to the room with the machine.

"Stand there you two," Fumio said to Alex and Chris while pointing at a spot in front of the machine.

The two nodded and took their places; Fumio pulled the lever and a red beam of light shot out from the machine and engulf Chris and Alex. I started to get a little woozy too and blacked out, waking up in a den. In this cave a brown colored wolf and a grey colored wolf sat at the walls of the cave. Chris and Alex were staring at a black wolf pup and a white wolf pup.

"Chris?" The black wolf asked.

"Alex?" The white wolf echoed.

The twins looked at each other and then at the wolves, "Who are you?"

"We're your Mew animals," The wolves said.

"That is great!" Chris said before picking up the black wolf, "You're cute!"

"Shall we bond with you?" The black wolf asked.

"Do it!" Chris smiled.

"Uh, Chris, I think that black one if a boy…" Alex said, "Maybe that one is mine."

"Shut up!" Chris said, she looked at the wolf, "Do it now!" 

The black wolf nodded and jumped into her body. The white wolf jumped into Alex's stomach. The next thing I knew, I was back in the café.

"Good to see you're awake," Fumio smiled before the whirring of gears was heard.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"The Chimera Alarm," I said, "Where is it?"

Fumio pulled out his PDA, "The botanical gardens twelve blocks west from here."

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, "Follow me!"

I ran out the door past my parents and headed to botanical gardens. There, several robots were trying to burn it down.

"Ribbon Mochi Metamorphosis!" I exclaimed before going into his Mew form, "Come on you two!"

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"Mew Dark Chocolate Metamorphosis!" Chris exclaimed before transforming into male that wore black dress pants with a black button down shirt – only partly buttoned along with black gloves and black boots. Her hair turned black. "Holy crap!" Chris exclaimed in a deep voice, "I'm a guy! How…how did…" A grenade launcher appeared in her hands, "Never mind, this is awesome!"

"Ribbon White Chocolate Metamorphosis!" Alex exclaimed before turning into a girl that wore a grey and white diamond patterned sweater style dress that came to the mid-thigh, with elbow length sleeves along with white boots and white gloves and a white wolf fur cape before his hair turned white. "Actually," Alex said and felt the things that made him a woman, "This is actually quite nice." Some shurikens and throwing knives appeared on her chest and arms.

Chris laughed, "That is unlike of you!"

Alex smiled and looked at Chris, "While I may be mature I still have the tendencies of a sixteen year old boy." The robots turned around and tried to incinerate Chris; Alex took action and jumped up into the air, "White Chocolate Barrage!" He threw a throwing knife at the robot; it multiplied into a hundred knives and sliced the robot apart. "No one attempts to harm my sister!"

"Thanks Alex," Chris sighed, "But I could take care of myself,"

Another robot jumped forward and pinned Alex to the ground. Chris sighed, "Dark Chocolate Shellshock!"

Chris fired a grenade at the robot on top of Alex, easily destroying it. Alex got up, "Thanks Chris,"

"You're welcome sister," Chris laughed.

Just then one more robot jumped onto Chris' back.

"I got this one!" I exclaimed, "Ribbon Mochi Rocket!" I yelled before shooting a heart shaped rocket at Chris. Chris was fast of her feet and turned around, blowing the robot up.

"Mochi!" She exclaimed, "You could of killed me!"

I shrugged, "I was banking on the fact that you'd turn around."

The three of us demorphed.

"Let's just go home," Chris yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too" I said.

The three of us began to walk home. _This whole Mew thing is going to be awesome!_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 3

"Mochi!" She exclaimed, "You could of killed me!"

I shrugged, "I was banking on the fact that you'd turn around."

The three of us demorphed.

"Let's just go home," Chris yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too" I said.

The three of us began to walk home. This whole Mew thing is going to be awesome! I thought.

Alex nodded, "I could use some rest myself, seeing as the history classes are going on a field trip to the abandoned temple."

Chris laughed, "You're not scared are you?"

"No, I'm actually rather curious."

"Curious?"

"Yes, Dad told me that he spent some of his time in an abandoned temple and came across an interesting find. It was a dragon statue that had a lever behind its ear; Dad said he tried multiple times to open it. He did not succeed."

"So you plan on trying to pull the lever when you're on that trip?"

Alex nodded.

Chris sighed, "Just don't get yourself hurt Alex."

Alex nodded before smiling, "Anyways, let us head off, I hope to see you tomorrow Mochi,"

"Oh right…I'm going on that field trip too." I sighed, "Yeah see you in the morning Alex." I said before walking home. Upon arriving, I hopped into bed and slept peacefully.

It was morning now and I was in my class, waiting for assignments for the field trip when a kid with white skin, black hair, and brown eyes walked into the room. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a blue denim vest over it as well as blue jeans. He took a look at me and smiled before grabbing a seat next to me.

"You're Chris' friend aren't you?" He said in a British accent.

"Chris Carter?" I asked.

The kid nodded.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"No reason, the name is Jason, just call me Arykh though."

"Why Arykh?"

"I like the name better than Jason."

"I see, well my name is Mochi."

"Hartman?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, my mom, who is a botanist sometimes mentions that one of her old friends, Adrian Hartman, had a daughter named Mochi."

"Interesting, may I ask for your last name?"

"Howe,"

"Do you know the Whos, The Whats, and the Whys?"

"Very funny,"

"I try to be,"

There was a brief pause.

"So what does your dad do for a living?" Arykh asked.

"He's a street fighter," I smiled.

"My dad is an Archeologist,"

"That's interesting what does he did up?"

"I don't really know but he does have a side project."

"What is it?"

Arykh sighed, "I'll tell you when we get to the old temple."

I nodded before the teacher addressed the class.

"We will now be splitting into groups of two for the field trip." The teacher said, "You may choose group members now."

Arykh grabbed my hand and smiled, "Partners?"

I nodded and prayed to God that Ken wouldn't get the wrong idea, "Partners."

A few hours later the bus arrived at the temple, both Arykh and I got off. Alex and Ken walked up next to us.

"Hey Mochi," Ken smiled.

"Hey Ken," I smiled back.

Alex looked at Arykh and gave him a glare.

"What did I do?" Arykh asked.

Alex went up to me and whispered in my ears, "Do you know who that guy is?"

"Who is he?" I whispered back.

"That guy has been trying to get on Chris' good side for a few months."

"Yeah, so?"

"You remember what happened when she broke up with Ken, right? She was in tears for a few good months."

I nodded.

"I don't want her to feel that way again," Alex said.

"And you think Arykh will do that to her?"

"I just get that vibe."

"Alright, just don't let it get in the way."

"Understood."

Alex walked back to Ken and smiled, "Well, it looks like we've got a long day ahead of us." 

Ken handed each of us two worksheets, "These are for the students on the field trip."

"Fantastic," Arykh huffed.

"Get used to it you British exchange student!" Alex snapped.

"What is your problem?" Arykh sneered.

"Alex," Ken said, "Calm down, let's just go answer these questions, alright?"

"Alright," Alex sighed before walking off with Ken.

"That kid is weird," Arykh scoffed before looking back at me, "Shall we head into the temple?"

I nodded and followed him in. After a few hours Arykh noticed something out of place.

"Look here;" He said while approaching the wall, "This yellow line seems to run around the entire temple."

"What is so important about that?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have the sudden urge to follow it, let's go"

Arykh ran off, following the line. I sighed and kept up.

"And the line seems to stop here," Arykh said and put his hand on a dragon statue.

I suddenly remembered something, "Scratch behind its ear!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know! Just do it!"

Arykh nodded and scratched behind the dragons ears, he quickly pulled his and back. "That thing cut me!"

The dragon statue was still for second, by its eyes began to glow white as a door began to form next to it.

"Biscuits and Gravy!" Arykh exclaimed.

I looked at him oddly.

"Isn't that what you expect us British folks to say?" He asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"Oh, well then I change my previous statement to Holy crap!"

"Shall we head inside?"

Arykh nodded and walked into the room before I did. The room was filled with several oil paintings along with English scrawled underneath them.

"This is odd," Arykh said while inspecting the drawings, "I don't think that the Europeans would have been in China at the time these paintings were made,"

"I see," I replied.

Arykh glanced over most of the paintings until he came to one in particular. It showed a boy sitting down and facing forward with a dragon behind him. The boy had a strange dragon mark that started on his left shoulder, wrapped around his body several times, and ended in a tail on the lower right portion of his chest.

A look of shock hit Arykh's face before looking at the inscription below, "The Dragon will choose this boy as his Champion."

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"I guess it is time to tell you about me dad's side project." Arykh said.

I nodded before Arykh took off his shirt, revealing a mark similar to the one the boy in the picture had.

"This mark, I was born with it. My dad has spent most of his waking moments either at a dig, or trying to uncover what this mark means." he pointed at the picture, "And, I just found the meaning."

Another thought suddenly hit me, "Then you're a Mew Mew?"

"A what now?" Arykh asked.

"A Mew Mew, you know someone who can have animal DNA infused with theirs."

"I guess it might be what this birthmark means,"

"I think so; once this field trip is over I'll take you to a friend who can help you."

Arykh nodded and we both exited the chamber. The rest of the trip was uneventful. That was until Alex found the chamber; I decided not to tell him who had actually opened because I thought it would start a fight between him and Arykh. Lord knows we can't have that happening.

After school Arykh met outside and we walked to the Mew Mew café.

"Is this seriously the place where your "friend" is?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied, "I know, I hate the look too."

Arykh nodded before heading inside.

"Fumio!" I exclaimed, "Fumio are you here?"

"Yes, I am." He said and emerged out of the kitchen.

"I have someone who needs to see you."

"Arykh?"

I looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"His mom called me and told me all about the mark, she is a nice girl that Aki…"

"Oh…interesting."

Arykh looked at Fumio, "So what do we do?"

"You follow me," Fumio said, "Mochi; you're free to come along too."

Arykh and I followed Fumio into the room with the machine.

"Arykh stand right there," He said and pointed to a spot on the floor. The boy did as he was told. Fumio pulled the lever and a red beam shot out of machine. The next thing I knew I was in a huge cave on a snowy mountain top. Arykh was standing in front of some huge dragon that had blue scales and a yellow underbelly.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Arykh said with disbelief.

"They do not; you are staring at a dragon." The creature smiled and said in a feminine voice, "But you are not staring at your Mew animal."

"Mew animal?"

"The animal you bond with to give you access to your Mew form."

"Oh I see"

A medium sized version of the dragon walked out from behind its mother.

"This is one, is the one that will bind with you."

"Okay, let's do this then."

The medium sized dragon walked up to Arykh and held out its claw.

"Touch it," The dragon said in a male voice.

Arykh did so and touched it. After he did I woke up in the café.

"You guys okay?" Fumio asked.

I nodded and looked at Arykh, who shrugged too.

"Good, you two should get to work on getting the café ready for the day!" Fumio smiled.

"Great…you never told me that I was going to have to do work!" Arykh whined.

I elbowed him in the stomach, "Shut your mouth and deal with it!"

Arykh cringed before saying, "I don't mind the work it is just that I would have liked a little bit of a heads up!"

"I forgot," Fumio said before taking out a carrot orange French maid uniform that had a pale orange apron, "This is for you Mochi."

"Where do I go to change?" I asked Fumio.

"There should be a dressing room near the kitchen."

I nodded, went there, and changed into my work uniform. When I came out Arykh and Alex were at each other's necks.

"Alright!" I roared, "What is going on here?"

"This idiot got in my way when I tried to talk to Chris!" Arykh yelled.

"I would have been fine with it had you not make a crude sexual remark before approaching her!" Alex snapped back.

"Who are you? Her mother?" Arykh said before trying to jump at Alex, who dodged.

"I'm her brother!" Alex roared, "And it is my job to protect her!"

"Will you two shut up!" I yelled out of frustration.

I went over to both of the boys and slapped them, "Listen, we've got a mission. That mission is to take out the aliens who are invading Earth, NOT beating each other to a bloody pulp!"

Arykh sighed and got up, "Fine, just as long as this maniac doesn't touch me."

"I'm okay with that, just as long as this pervert doesn't get near my sister!" Alex snapped back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you two, go to a separate corner of the room. NOW!" I yelled.

"Yes mother," Arykh said and rolled his eyes before going to a table at the far end of the room.

"Okay Mochi," Alex said and went to another table.

Chris sighed, "Sometimes I just don't get Alex."

"What is there not to get?" I asked.

"He's been so protective of me since I broke up with Ken."

"Yeah, but it is the thought that counts right?"

"I wish it was," Chris sighed, "To be honest, I want to get to know that kid. I mean we've talked once or twice."

"Maybe you two could do it when Alex is gone?"

Chris thought for a second, "I'll consider it."

The grinding of gears was heard throughout the café.

"Looks like we've got trouble," I said just as Fumio walked out of "the room"

"Indeed we do Mochi, this time it is at one of those fantasy game shops." He said.

"Just wait for me to change and we'll get right one it, right Mew Mews?" I asked everyone.

"Yes, we will." The gang replied.

I quickly changed into my regular clothes we were soon on the road to the fantasy game shop. When we got there, we saw a huge robot that looked like a space marine from the Warhammer 40k games, only his human parts were replaced with more robotics.

"Mew Mochi Metamorphosis!" I exclaimed before going into my Mew form. Chris did the same thing.

Arykh gave her an odd look, "You just swapped genders…"

"Don't ask," Chris said, then turned to look at Alex, "Why aren't you changing?"

Alex looked at Chris and said, "I only intervene if you're going to get hurt."

Chris rolled her eyes and looked at Arykh, "You changing?"

Arykh blinked for a second before holding his hands up, "It's morphing time!"

"That's not how it works," I said.

"It was worth a shot." Arykh smiled before saying, "The Champion of Dragons has made himself known!"

Arykh's skin turned completely yellow before two dragon wings shot out of his back, ripping his shirt black, fingerless gloves appeared on his hands before two horns shot out of his skull. A yellow headband wrapped itself around his head as he held his right hand up. A longsword with a dark blue handle and a bright yellow blade appeared in his hand.

"Alright! I could get used to this!" He exclaimed, "Come on Alex, why don't you transform?"

"I told you," Alex scowled.

"Whatever, come on guys!" Arykh said before jumping at the robot who easily smacked him aside.

I looked at Chris, "Ready to blow this thing apart?"

Chris smiled, "You betcha!"

"Ribbon Mochi Rocket!" I exclaimed before firing a pink, heart shaped, rocket from my basoonka, yes I decided to call my weapon that.

"Dark Chocolate Shellshock!" Chris yelled and fired grenade at the robot. Both our attacks hit and cause maximum damage, but the robot was still on its feet.

"I guess this is the time where I use my move?" Arykh smiled, "Lightning Blitz!" Arykh's sword glowed with blue lighting before he dashed toward the robot. Upon reaching the robot he jabbed the sword into its back and jumped down before saying, "And it's over"

Just as he said that several thousand volts of electricity shot through the robot, overloading it and causing its head to explode.

"Nice," Arykh smiled, "Too bad little ol' Alex couldn't man up and face this monster."

Alex growled and turned away.

_Just what I need_, I thought, _a rivalry_


	4. Chapter 4

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 3

"Mochi!" She exclaimed, "You could of killed me!"

I shrugged, "I was banking on the fact that you'd turn around."

The three of us demorphed.

"Let's just go home," Chris yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too" I said.

The three of us began to walk home. This whole Mew thing is going to be awesome! I thought.

Alex nodded, "I could use some rest myself, seeing as the history classes are going on a field trip to the abandoned temple."

Chris laughed, "You're not scared are you?"

"No, I'm actually rather curious."

"Curious?"

"Yes, Dad told me that he spent some of his time in an abandoned temple and came across an interesting find. It was a dragon statue that had a lever behind its ear; Dad said he tried multiple times to open it. He did not succeed."

"So you plan on trying to pull the lever when you're on that trip?"

Alex nodded.

Chris sighed, "Just don't get yourself hurt Alex."

Alex nodded before smiling, "Anyways, let us head off, I hope to see you tomorrow Mochi,"

"Oh right…I'm going on that field trip too." I sighed, "Yeah see you in the morning Alex." I said before walking home. Upon arriving, I hopped into bed and slept peacefully.

It was morning now and I was in my class, waiting for assignments for the field trip when a kid with white skin, black hair, and brown eyes walked into the room. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a blue denim vest over it as well as blue jeans. He took a look at me and smiled before grabbing a seat next to me.

"You're Chris' friend aren't you?" He said in a British accent.

"Chris Carter?" I asked.

The kid nodded.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"No reason, the name is Jason, just call me Arykh though."

"Why Arykh?"

"I like the name better than Jason."

"I see, well my name is Mochi."

"Hartman?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, my mom, who is a botanist sometimes mentions that one of her old friends, Adrian Hartman, had a daughter named Mochi."

"Interesting, may I ask for your last name?"

"Howe,"

"Do you know the Whos, The Whats, and the Whys?"

"Very funny,"

"I try to be,"

There was a brief pause.

"So what does your dad do for a living?" Arykh asked.

"He's a street fighter," I smiled.

"My dad is an Archeologist,"

"That's interesting what does he did up?"

"I don't really know but he does have a side project."

"What is it?"

Arykh sighed, "I'll tell you when we get to the old temple."

I nodded before the teacher addressed the class.

"We will now be splitting into groups of two for the field trip." The teacher said, "You may choose group members now."

Arykh grabbed my hand and smiled, "Partners?"

I nodded and prayed to God that Ken wouldn't get the wrong idea, "Partners."

A few hours later the bus arrived at the temple, both Arykh and I got off. Alex and Ken walked up next to us.

"Hey Mochi," Ken smiled.

"Hey Ken," I smiled back.

Alex looked at Arykh and gave him a glare.

"What did I do?" Arykh asked.

Alex went up to me and whispered in my ears, "Do you know who that guy is?"

"Who is he?" I whispered back.

"That guy has been trying to get on Chris' good side for a few months."

"Yeah, so?"

"You remember what happened when she broke up with Ken, right? She was in tears for a few good months."

I nodded.

"I don't want her to feel that way again," Alex said.

"And you think Arykh will do that to her?"

"I just get that vibe."

"Alright, just don't let it get in the way."

"Understood."

Alex walked back to Ken and smiled, "Well, it looks like we've got a long day ahead of us." 

Ken handed each of us two worksheets, "These are for the students on the field trip."

"Fantastic," Arykh huffed.

"Get used to it you British exchange student!" Alex snapped.

"What is your problem?" Arykh sneered.

"Alex," Ken said, "Calm down, let's just go answer these questions, alright?"

"Alright," Alex sighed before walking off with Ken.

"That kid is weird," Arykh scoffed before looking back at me, "Shall we head into the temple?"

I nodded and followed him in. After a few hours Arykh noticed something out of place.

"Look here;" He said while approaching the wall, "This yellow line seems to run around the entire temple."

"What is so important about that?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have the sudden urge to follow it, let's go"

Arykh ran off, following the line. I sighed and kept up.

"And the line seems to stop here," Arykh said and put his hand on a dragon statue.

I suddenly remembered something, "Scratch behind its ear!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know! Just do it!"

Arykh nodded and scratched behind the dragons ears, he quickly pulled his and back. "That thing cut me!"

The dragon statue was still for second, by its eyes began to glow white as a door began to form next to it.

"Biscuits and Gravy!" Arykh exclaimed.

I looked at him oddly.

"Isn't that what you expect us British folks to say?" He asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"Oh, well then I change my previous statement to Holy crap!"

"Shall we head inside?"

Arykh nodded and walked into the room before I did. The room was filled with several oil paintings along with English scrawled underneath them.

"This is odd," Arykh said while inspecting the drawings, "I don't think that the Europeans would have been in China at the time these paintings were made,"

"I see," I replied.

Arykh glanced over most of the paintings until he came to one in particular. It showed a boy sitting down and facing forward with a dragon behind him. The boy had a strange dragon mark that started on his left shoulder, wrapped around his body several times, and ended in a tail on the lower right portion of his chest.

A look of shock hit Arykh's face before looking at the inscription below, "The Dragon will choose this boy as his Champion."

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"I guess it is time to tell you about me dad's side project." Arykh said.

I nodded before Arykh took off his shirt, revealing a mark similar to the one the boy in the picture had.

"This mark, I was born with it. My dad has spent most of his waking moments either at a dig, or trying to uncover what this mark means." he pointed at the picture, "And, I just found the meaning."

Another thought suddenly hit me, "Then you're a Mew Mew?"

"A what now?" Arykh asked.

"A Mew Mew, you know someone who can have animal DNA infused with theirs."

"I guess it might be what this birthmark means,"

"I think so; once this field trip is over I'll take you to a friend who can help you."

Arykh nodded and we both exited the chamber. The rest of the trip was uneventful. That was until Alex found the chamber; I decided not to tell him who had actually opened because I thought it would start a fight between him and Arykh. Lord knows we can't have that happening.

After school Arykh met outside and we walked to the Mew Mew café.

"Is this seriously the place where your "friend" is?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied, "I know, I hate the look too."

Arykh nodded before heading inside.

"Fumio!" I exclaimed, "Fumio are you here?"

"Yes, I am." He said and emerged out of the kitchen.

"I have someone who needs to see you."

"Arykh?"

I looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"His mom called me and told me all about the mark, she is a nice girl that Aki…"

"Oh…interesting."

Arykh looked at Fumio, "So what do we do?"

"You follow me," Fumio said, "Mochi; you're free to come along too."

Arykh and I followed Fumio into the room with the machine.

"Arykh stand right there," He said and pointed to a spot on the floor. The boy did as he was told. Fumio pulled the lever and a red beam shot out of machine. The next thing I knew I was in a huge cave on a snowy mountain top. Arykh was standing in front of some huge dragon that had blue scales and a yellow underbelly.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Arykh said with disbelief.

"They do not; you are staring at a dragon." The creature smiled and said in a feminine voice, "But you are not staring at your Mew animal."

"Mew animal?"

"The animal you bond with to give you access to your Mew form."

"Oh I see"

A medium sized version of the dragon walked out from behind its mother.

"This is one, is the one that will bind with you."

"Okay, let's do this then."

The medium sized dragon walked up to Arykh and held out its claw.

"Touch it," The dragon said in a male voice.

Arykh did so and touched it. After he did I woke up in the café.

"You guys okay?" Fumio asked.

I nodded and looked at Arykh, who shrugged too.

"Good, you two should get to work on getting the café ready for the day!" Fumio smiled.

"Great…you never told me that I was going to have to do work!" Arykh whined.

I elbowed him in the stomach, "Shut your mouth and deal with it!"

Arykh cringed before saying, "I don't mind the work it is just that I would have liked a little bit of a heads up!"

"I forgot," Fumio said before taking out a carrot orange French maid uniform that had a pale orange apron, "This is for you Mochi."

"Where do I go to change?" I asked Fumio.

"There should be a dressing room near the kitchen."

I nodded, went there, and changed into my work uniform. When I came out Arykh and Alex were at each other's necks.

"Alright!" I roared, "What is going on here?"

"This idiot got in my way when I tried to talk to Chris!" Arykh yelled.

"I would have been fine with it had you not make a crude sexual remark before approaching her!" Alex snapped back.

"Who are you? Her mother?" Arykh said before trying to jump at Alex, who dodged.

"I'm her brother!" Alex roared, "And it is my job to protect her!"

"Will you two shut up!" I yelled out of frustration.

I went over to both of the boys and slapped them, "Listen, we've got a mission. That mission is to take out the aliens who are invading Earth, NOT beating each other to a bloody pulp!"

Arykh sighed and got up, "Fine, just as long as this maniac doesn't touch me."

"I'm okay with that, just as long as this pervert doesn't get near my sister!" Alex snapped back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you two, go to a separate corner of the room. NOW!" I yelled.

"Yes mother," Arykh said and rolled his eyes before going to a table at the far end of the room.

"Okay Mochi," Alex said and went to another table.

Chris sighed, "Sometimes I just don't get Alex."

"What is there not to get?" I asked.

"He's been so protective of me since I broke up with Ken."

"Yeah, but it is the thought that counts right?"

"I wish it was," Chris sighed, "To be honest, I want to get to know that kid. I mean we've talked once or twice."

"Maybe you two could do it when Alex is gone?"

Chris thought for a second, "I'll consider it."

The grinding of gears was heard throughout the café.

"Looks like we've got trouble," I said just as Fumio walked out of "the room"

"Indeed we do Mochi, this time it is at one of those fantasy game shops." He said.

"Just wait for me to change and we'll get right one it, right Mew Mews?" I asked everyone.

"Yes, we will." The gang replied.

I quickly changed into my regular clothes we were soon on the road to the fantasy game shop. When we got there, we saw a huge robot that looked like a space marine from the Warhammer 40k games, only his human parts were replaced with more robotics.

"Mew Mochi Metamorphosis!" I exclaimed before going into my Mew form. Chris did the same thing.

Arykh gave her an odd look, "You just swapped genders…"

"Don't ask," Chris said, then turned to look at Alex, "Why aren't you changing?"

Alex looked at Chris and said, "I only intervene if you're going to get hurt."

Chris rolled her eyes and looked at Arykh, "You changing?"

Arykh blinked for a second before holding his hands up, "It's morphing time!"

"That's not how it works," I said.

"It was worth a shot." Arykh smiled before saying, "The Champion of Dragons has made himself known!"

Arykh's skin turned completely yellow before two dragon wings shot out of his back, ripping his shirt black, fingerless gloves appeared on his hands before two horns shot out of his skull. A yellow headband wrapped itself around his head as he held his right hand up. A longsword with a dark blue handle and a bright yellow blade appeared in his hand.

"Alright! I could get used to this!" He exclaimed, "Come on Alex, why don't you transform?"

"I told you," Alex scowled.

"Whatever, come on guys!" Arykh said before jumping at the robot who easily smacked him aside.

I looked at Chris, "Ready to blow this thing apart?"

Chris smiled, "You betcha!"

"Ribbon Mochi Rocket!" I exclaimed before firing a pink, heart shaped, rocket from my basoonka, yes I decided to call my weapon that.

"Dark Chocolate Shellshock!" Chris yelled and fired grenade at the robot. Both our attacks hit and cause maximum damage, but the robot was still on its feet.

"I guess this is the time where I use my move?" Arykh smiled, "Lightning Blitz!" Arykh's sword glowed with blue lighting before he dashed toward the robot. Upon reaching the robot he jabbed the sword into its back and jumped down before saying, "And it's over"

Just as he said that several thousand volts of electricity shot through the robot, overloading it and causing its head to explode.

"Nice," Arykh smiled, "Too bad little ol' Alex couldn't man up and face this monster."

Alex growled and turned away.

_Just what I need_, I thought, _a rivalry_


	5. Chapter 5

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 5

"That was awesome Cara!" I exclaimed.

Cara nodded, "Yeah I think I'm going to like being a Mew Mew."

I smiled at her, "Glad to have you on the team."

"Glad to be here," She responded, "Shall we head back to your house?"

"My house?" I asked.

"The one where you turned me into a Mew Mew."

I giggled, "No that is the café, but I guess you to live there for the time being."

"That sounds like a good idea,"

"Follow me then!"

The rest of us walked back to the café and helped Cara get settled in in one of the rooms upstairs. We said our good-byes to our alien friend before all of us split up and headed home.

It was Saturday morning and I had woken up at ten in the morning. My mom was downstairs already fixing breakfast.

"Is dad still asleep?" I asked.

My mom nodded, "That man sleeps like a log."

I giggled, "Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Seeing as you and dad are Mew Mews, I was wondering if you could train me to become better."

My mom nodded, "That sounds like a great idea Mochi."

"When can we start?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Awesome!"

My mom smiled before the phone rang.

"Hello, this is the Hartman residence." My mom said after picking up the phone, "Oh! It is so good to hear from you again Lavender! How has your art career been? Really? How is Akia? That's so good to hear! Are you going to be in town? You're moving back! That's great! Adrian will be happy about that. We also have a little surprise for you! Of course I can't tell you." my mom giggled, "I'll see you later then."

With that she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked my mom.

"That was Akia's mom. You remember Akia, you two used to play together when you were little, before she had to move due to her mom's art career."

I smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember her now."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed before running to the door. I opened it. "Hey Ken."

"Hey Mochi," Ken smiled, "I was thinking of taking you and the Mew Mews to the newly opened insectarium."

I shivered, "As long as we hang out in the butterfly room, I'll be fine."

Ken nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

"Are we going to walk there?" I asked.

Ken smiled, "Nah, my dad is driving us there." he then led me to the car and hopped in the front seat. The others were already in the car and were eagerly waiting for me to get in. I noticed a seat next to Alex and Arykh so I sat in it. Alex looked at me and smiled before putting his hand around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and gave him a strange look. He sighed and looked out the window.

Ken's dad, a black man in a ninja outfit, looked back at us from the driver's seat and asked, "Alright. Are you kids ready?"

"Yes we are!" We all shouted back.

Ken's dad started up the car and started to drive.

"This is an odd method of transportation." Cara said from behind me, "What do you beings call this again?"

"It's called a car," Arykh laughed, "Don't tell me they don't have cars on your planet."

"Actually we just fly around," Cara said, "can't you humans do that too?"

Chris sighed, "No, we cannot. I bet a lot of us wish we could though."

Cara looked at Chris oddly, "It is really easy to fly all you really have to do is…"

"I'm not one of the people who wants to fly," Chris interrupted.

"Oh," Cara said before going quiet.

"I get to fly in my Mew form," Arykh smiled.

"That's great," Alex remarked, sarcastically, "Do you want a cookie?"

"Oh boy would I ever!" Arykh smiled.

Alex sighed and grumbled under his breath.

"Not this again," I sighed.

Fortunately, nothing came up for the rest of the ride and we were soon at the insectarium. The gang filed out and headed inside. Chris and Alex went to look at some spiders, while Arykh looked at the scorpions, Cara went over to some beautifully colored beetles and was hypnotized by them.

"Ken?" I asked, "Can we go straight to the butterflies?"

Ken nodded and took me to the butterfly exhibit, which looked like a tropical rainforest. We took a seat on the bench and began to look in awe at the wonderful insects.

"Mochi," Ken said, "Can I tell you something?"

I turned to look at Ken, "What is it?"

"Out of all the creatures here, you are the prettiest one of them all."

I blushed, "Thanks Ken."

"No problem," Ken smiled before putting his arm around my shoulder. He and I cuddled for a bit.

"Ken?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"What would happen if I told you I loved you?"

Ken shrugged, "No clue."

I looked down, "Oh, okay."

A fourteen year old girl with dark orange hair that when down to her shoulders walked up to us, she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and a yellow skirt.

"I see you two are enjoying the exhibit?" The girl smiled.

Ken and I nodded before the girl smiled.

"Yeah I am too, the name is Mikan." The girl said.

"Mikan?" Ken said, "Wait, aren't you Yara's little sister?"

"Yara Kagami?" The girl asked.

Ken nodded, "Yeah, she's in my biology class."

"Who are you?"

"Ken Aizawa."

"Oh?" Mikan smiled, "My sister has told me a lot about you."

Ken smiled, "A lot of good things I presume?"

Mikan nodded, "Yeah."

Ken laughed, "Every girl in the school likes me."

Mikan smiled, "Yeah, but you won't believe some of the things she's said about you! I mean, she makes you look like an angel!"

"That is because he is," I smiled before stroking Ken's hair.

Mikan sighed, "I know, anyways, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"I don't mind," Ken smiled.

"I do," A familiar voice laughed. All of a sudden, Spancer flew down onto the ground.

"Not you!" I exclaimed before taking out the ring Fumio had given me, I flipped it into the air. When it landed in my hand, it suddenly had a rapier hilt. At the end was a circle with an orange gem inside. All of a sudden a thin blade shot out of the top of the hilt. "Awesome!" I turned to look at Ken but he was gone.

"Pathetic." Spancer laughed before charging at me. I dodged and stabbed him in the stomach before slicing him across the back. Spancer choked up a small bit of oil before back handing me into a tree. He sent out his bionic arm and grabbed Mikan.

"Time to destroy you!" He laughed.

"On the contrary my good man," Another voice said. All of a sudden a sixteen year old boy wearing a full masquerade mask, a bleach white gentleman's suit, long bleach white slacks, a bleach white bowler hat, bleach white boots, and white boxing gloves with spikes on it. "You are going to unhand that woman!"

"Make me!" Spancer laughed.

"Very well," The man smiled, "Rapid blow!"

He ran up to Spancer and punched him about ten times before punching him across the face. Spancer flew a few feet to the side and let go of Mikan. The man proceeded to punch Spancer in the chest before throwing him into the air and uppercutting him in the jaw. Spancer hit the ground and held his chest.

"You're just too tough, but I will get you!" He spat before bounding away.

Mikan looked at the man, "Thanks for saving me."

The man bowed, "No problem."

"What is your name?"

"You may call me The Gentleman." He said before looking at me, "And with that I must be off!"

The Gentleman ran away and I sighed.

"I never knew Ken was a coward," I grumbled to myself.

Ken came back and hugged me, "Sorry about that Mochi, I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah right," I huffed, "But I'm willing to forgive you."

Ken smiled and hugged me. I noticed that part of Mikan's shirt had been ripped, revealing a mark that looked like small butterfly wings on her back. Ken looked at Mikan too.

"Just great," Ken sighed.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"That birthmark," Ken said, "Do you want to tell her Mochi?"

"My Mew mark?" Mikan said, "Do you guys know anything about it?"

I smiled, "Thank goodness I don't have to explain anything!"

Mikan smiled, "Yep! My mom wants me to get it "activated" but I don't know how."

"I do,"

Mikan smiled, "Then can you help me get them activated?"

I nodded, "I'll have to introduce you to the others too"

"There are more?" Mikan smiled.

I nodded before walking out into the insectarium and gathering up the others.

"What is it?" Arykh asked.

I flipped Mikan around and pointed to the mark on her back.

"Another one?" Cara smiled, "This is great!"

"It seems all too convenient," Chris said.

"Aw come on Chris!" Arykh said, "At least we don't have to do a lot of leg work."

Chris chuckled a little bit. Alex gave her a gentle nudge. She sighed and looked back at Arykh.

"Can we get my genes activated now?" Mikan asked with a sparkle in her eye.

I nodded, "Ken, call your dad and tell him where we'll be."

Ken nodded and did so.

"Alright, let's head to the café!" I exclaimed. About twenty minutes later we arrived at the café.

Fumio was on the café floor, saw Mikan and smiled. "Another one huh?"

I nodded.

Fumio looked at Mikan, "If you would follow Mochi and me please."

Mikan nodded and followed Fumio and me into "The Room", we did our usual routine before Fumio pulled the switch. A red beam shot out of the machine and engulfed Mikan. The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a forest surrounded by butterflies. Mikan went up to one.

"They're so pretty!" She squealed picking one up. All of a sudden the butterflies flew off the trees and went into Mikan's stomach. "That tickles!" she laughed.

The next thing I knew I awoke in the café to the sound of gears grinding.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, it is." Fumio smiled.

"Yay! The cookies are done!"

Fumio sighed, "No that is the Chimera Alarm."

Mikan sighed, "And I was looking forward to cookies."

Fumio took out his PDA, "Looks like it's at the sushi restaurant in the center of downtown Tokyo."

I headed outside, "Okay everyone! We've got to go to the sushi restaurant downtown!"

"Awesome!" Arykh smiled, "More action!"

Chris nodded and got up, the rest of the gang followed Chris and I to the sushi restaurant. There, two robots with Gatling guns for hands were trying to mow down customers. We ducked behind a counter and looked at each other.

"Mew Mochi Metamorphosis!" I exclaimed before going into my Mew form. I took out my Basoonka while the others transformed (excluding Alex and Mikan) and aimed it at one of the robots, "Ribbon Mochi…" I had to stop what I was saying and duck to avoid fire.

"There is no way we're going to be able to pull off an attack without getting shot!" Cara exclaimed.

Mikan thought for a second before exclaiming, "Mew Mikan Metamorphosis!"

All of a sudden Mikan clothes became a dark orange dress with several cuts shaped like leaves. Black shin high boots appeared on her feet and black gloves appeared on her hands. Antennas sprouted out of her head before huge monarch butterfly wings sprouted from her back.

"You look pretty cute," Arykh smiled, Chris pouted before Arykh said, "But you look really nice as a guy!"

Chris smiled before getting nudged by Alex again.

I tried to fire again, "Ribbon Mochi Rocket!"

The robots easily saw me and opened fire, Mikan went into action.

"Ribbon Mikan Windstorm!" She exclaimed before beating her wings hard, the wind began to pick up and threw tables and other things around the place, including the bullets the robots fired. My rocket hit one and almost killed it. Arykh was next.

"Lightning Blitz!" He exclaimed as lightning appeared around his sword. He charged forward and drove his sword into the wounded robot, "And now for the finisher" he said before several jolts of lighting went into the robot's circuits. Mikan stopped using her attack and a robot was about to fire thousand's off bullets into Arykh's flesh.

"Dark Chocolate Shellshock!" Chris exclaimed before firing a grenade. The grenade hit the robot and blew a decent sized hole in it, "You do the honors Cara."

Cara smiled, "Ribbon Candy Corn Screeh!" she exclaimed before letting out an ear splitting scream. The robot's head exploded.

"Thanks girls," Arykh smiled, "Why don't I get you two something to eat?"

"That would be great!" Cara smiled.

Chris just rolled her eyes.

Mikan looked at me, "Did I do a good job?"

"No you didn't" I said, "You did a fantastic job!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 6

"Thanks girls," Arykh smiled, "Why don't I get you two something to eat?"

"That would be great!" Cara smiled.

Chris just rolled her eyes.

Mikan looked at me, "Did I do a good job?"

"No you didn't," I said, "You did a fantastic job!"

Mikan gave the victory symbol, "I knew I would!"

I chuckled, "Why don't we head back to the café."

Mikan and the others nodded before we headed out the door.

It was Sunday; the whole family was at the park. Both of my parents were stretching, getting ready for my training today.

"This is going to be great!" I exclaimed.

"You betcha," My dad smiled.

"You ready?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "Mew Mochi Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Momo Metamorphosis!" My mom shouted.

My dad slammed his fists together, "This is going to be a great session!"

The three of us went into our Mew forms. My dad was the first to attack.

"Siberian Cannon!" My dad exclaimed before shooting a blue fireball at me. I jumped out of the way and tried to kick my dad in chest. My mom blocked the blow and flipped me over before trying to whack me with her staff. I blocked and kneed her in the stomach. My mom flipped back.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" She exclaimed and shot an orange, heart-shaped, fireball at me. I rolled out of the way and my dad landed a punch to me.

"Always be on your guard," My dad smiled.

"I'm trying!" I exclaimed before trying to kick him across the face. My dad blocked my attack and threw me to the ground. He jumped into air and tried to land a blow to my stomach; my mom jumped into the air and knocked my dad to the ground.

"You should take your own advice," My mom chuckled.

My dad got up and laughed, "You're right." My mom turned and hit me with her staff. I flew into the ground before getting up and lunging at my mom. I landed a blow to her chin. She jumped back and used her attack, which was easily dodged by me.

My mom looked over at my dad, who was visiting with a woman who was about mom's age with purple hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and sky blue jeans. Next to her was a girl, about my age, with gray eyes and teal colored hair. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue, thigh high skirt. I immediately recognized the girl as Akia. My mom and I walked up to my dad.

"That must be Mochi," The woman with the purple hair smiled, "She looks so cute in her mew form!"

I smiled, "Thank you Akia's mom!"

The woman smiled, "And she remembers who I am!"

My mom chuckled, "She did see a lot of you Lavender."

The woman nodded, "But it has been so long."

My dad laughed, "Yes, but she has the memory on an elephant!"

"And ironically, she's a fox." My mom giggled.

My dad giggled too, "Why don't we head back to my house and get you something to eat."

The woman smiled, "That would be great Adrian!"

My dad and mom demorphed before looking at me, "Come on Mochi, let's home!"

I smiled, "Okay."

Akia looked at me, shyly and smiled before our families set off for my house. We soon arrived at our destination and the adults took a seat.

"So is Akia a Mew Mew?" My mom asked.

Lavender smiled, "Yes, she is. I've been asking her if she wants to get her DNA activated by she's been silent about it."

"That's odd; didn't she always say she wanted to be one?" My dad asked.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Lavender said, "She's acting like how I was when dated that boy in high school."

My dad sighed, "Let's hope it's nothing like that."

Akia looked was silent, trying to avoid eye contact with my dad. I stood next to her.

"What's wrong Akia?" I asked her.

Akia motioned for me to follow her to my room. I nodded and did so. Both of us took a seat on the bed.

"Listen Mochi, I know we haven't seen each other for a long time but, you're one of the only real friends I've had." Akia said, "And I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to become a Mew Mew, but I don't know how my boyfriend would take it."

"Why is that?"

"He said he doesn't want me looking like "those freaks on T.V.""

My face with red with anger, How dare he say something like that!

"And I'm afraid if I become a Mew Mew and he finds out, he'll beat me, just like he always does!"

I looked at Akia, "If you become a Mew Mew I assure you that I and the other Mew Mews will do our best to defend you from that boy."

Akia smiled and hugged me, "Thank you."

"So have you considered becoming a Mew Mew?" I asked her.

"I just need some time to think about it," Akia said, "How about we go for a walk?"

I nodded and the two of us started for the door.

"Excuse me," My mom said, "Where are you two going?"

"We're just going for a walk mom," I smiled.

My mom nodded, "Alright, just get back here soon."

"Can do mom,"

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom."

And with that, Akia and I headed outside onto the sidewalk.

"I really do want to become a Mew Mew," Akia said.

"But you're afraid about your boyfriend?" I replied.

Akia nodded.

"Like I said, the Mew Mews will do everything we can to protect you from him."

Akia sighed, "That might not be enough because he always seems to find a way to get to me."

I smiled, "If he does, I'll punch his face in."

Akia smiled a little before we were interrupted.

"Was that comment directed at me?" Spancer's voice said before he landed on the ground.

I took out my ring and turned it into a rapier, "Not you again!"

"Yes me again!" Spancer laughed before charging at me.

I rolled out of the way and sliced him on the leg. He turned around and fired his bionic arm at me. I dodged this time and kicked him in the face. Spancer was quick to respond, grabbing my foot and throwing me to the ground. He looked at Akia and grabbed her with his other arm.

"Another one of your friends? Allow me to finish her off for you!" Spancer laughed after his bionic arm turn into a spear.

"Let her go!" Alex's voice said, "White Chocolate Barrage!"

All of a sudden a throwing knife flew out of nowhere before copying itself a thousand times. All of those knives went into Spancer's back. He dropped Akia and collapsed onto the ground.

Akia looked at Alex and smiled, "Thank you."

Alex paid no mind to it and ran over to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled.

Alex demorphed and I saw a look of shock of Akia's face.

"You're a boy!" She gasped.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am."

He helped me up and hugged me, "I saw you fighting that guy and I felt like you needed a hand."

"I was fine, really." I said, "Trust me, I can handle myself."

"Then I'm sorry for the interruption," Alex chuckled before walking off.

"He's so perfect!" Akia said with a new found glow in her eyes and then asked, "Is he a Mew Mew?"

"Yes he is," I replied.

"Then can I become one too!" She exclaimed.

I smiled, "Of course you can."

Akia cheered before grabbing my arm, "Can you take me to the Mew Mew café?"

"Indeed I can." I said, "Just follow me!"

The two of us walked to the Mew Mew café and I opened the doors.

Fumio looked at me and then at Akia. Akia was quick to hide behind me.

"You found another one?" He asked.

"Yep," I smiled.

Fumio went up to Akia and began to inspect her body before finding a birthmark that looked like a leaf on her left shoulder.

"Right this way please." Fumio said.

"Can Mochi come with me?" Akia asked.

"Why not, she comes with everyone else." Fumio laughed.

Akia cringed for a second before nodded. We walked to "The Room" and Fumio stood by "The machine". After tell Akia where to stand he got ready to pull the lever. Akia seemed uncomfortable having to let go of my hand but she did so and gulped Fumio pulled the lever. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark cave. It had a bigger interior than that one I had been in when Arykh became a Mew Mew. Another difference from that cave was that this one has stalactites and stalagmites. Akia walked forward until she came to a place in the cave that was oddly illuminated. In the middle of spot, a small vampire bat was laying down.

"What is wrong?" Akia asked before picking up the bat.

"I slept too late and now my friends and family have gone off to another cave!" The bat cried.

Akia was shocked by the bat's ability to speak but said, "Well, if it helps you, I can be one of your new friends."

"Really?" The bat smiled, "Will you?"

Akia nodded, "Yes, I will be."

The bat flew out of Akia arms and did a summersault in the air before flying into Akia's stomach.

The next thing I knew, I was back at the café. Fumio nodded before motioning for me to go onto the floor of the café. I did so and was greeted by the gang.

"Hey there Mochi!" Mikan smiled before hugging me, "Are you ready for another fun filled day?"

I nodded and saw Arykh talking with Chris and Alex. Akia came out of "The Room" and felt everyone's eyes on her. She cringed for a second before looking at Alex and easing up.

"Who are you?" Cara asked.

"I'm a Mew Mew," Akia smiled, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Cara and I'm a Mew Mew too!"

Mikan ran up to Akia and hugged her, "Yay! We have a new sister!"

Akia forced Mikan off her, "Don't ever do that again."

Mikan sighed, "I see you're a grumpy person."

"No, just someone who doesn't like random hugs from strangers!"

"Oh…"

All of a sudden, the sound of gears grinding rang throughout the café.

"What is that?" Akia asked.

"The Chimera alarm," I replied.

Fumio walked outside, "We've got a problem at the distillery a few miles north from that sushi shop you were at yesterday."

I nodded, "Let's go then!"

The others nodded and we ran out of the café and onto the street. After fifty-seven minutes we arrived at the distillery. There, a gigantic robot with two missile pods on her shoulders was trying to destroy parts of the distillery. People were in a panic. The gang jumped behind a rack of beer kegs and transformed (with the exception of Akia and Alex). A missile then blew up the cover we were hiding behind.

"Two can play at that game!" I exclaimed before taking out my Bassoonka, "Ribbon Mochi Rocket!" A pink, heart-shaped, rocket flew out of my weapon and hit the monster, destroying some of its armor.

"Dark Chocolate Shellshock!" Chris exclaimed before shooting a grenade out of her grenade launcher. It exploded on impact, leaving a bit of wiring exposed.

"My turn!" Arykh smiled, "Lightning Blitz!"

He ran up to the robot while lighting swarmed around his sword. Arykh tried to cut through some of the wires but was knocked into a rack of kegs.

The robot tried to punch us but Mikan was quick to respond.

"Ribbon Mikan Windstorm!" She exclaimed and began to beat her butterfly wings quickly. The wind began to kick up and slowed down the robot's attack. We all got out of the way before the fist made a crater in the floor.

"Ribbon Candy Corn Screech!" Cara exclaimed before letting out a high pitched noise.

The robot covered its ears and cringed in pain.

"Alright!" Arykh smiled and got up, "Time to finish this girl off!"

"Mew Akia Metamorphosis!" Akia exclaimed.

"What the!" Arykh said in shock, "You're transforming right now?"

Akia paid no mind to him while bat like wings that were grey and red sprout from her back. Her teal colored hair turn into a grey color just like her eyes. Her ears became bat like and were grey on the outside and red on the inside. A grey dress that was split in half from the bottom of her breasts appeared on her chest. He pants took on the same attire as her shirt only she has red shorts under it. One side of the shorts went to the top half of her thigh and the other side went to the middle of her thigh. Grey gloves and boots appeared in their respective locations. Two arm garters that were grey with red frills appeared on her upper arms and the same styled leg garter appeared on her left leg.

"Hey," Arykh smiled, "She doesn't look half bad!"

"Ribbon Akia Drain!" The newly transformed Mew exclaimed before lunging at the robot with superhuman speed. Her teeth bit into one of the exposed wires and she began to suck. The robot's eyes began to go black before it collapsed on the ground.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed before patting Akia on the back.

"Thanks," She smiled, "It's good to know that I now have some actual friends."


	7. Chapter 7

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 7

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed before patting Aika on the back.

"Thanks," She smiled, "It's good to know that I now have some actual friends."

"So why don't we all go celebrate?" Arykh said, "I mean can't we get some ice cream?"

"Nah," I said, "I think Aika just wants to go back to the cafe."

Aika nodded, "Yes, let's go."

"Total buzz kill!" Arykh whined.

"Arykh, everything is a buzz kill to you," Alex remarked.

"Just shut up Pussy,"

"We'll see about that!"

Chris rolled her eyes and looked at me, "I hate it when this happens."

I nodded, "I do too."

"So are we going back?" Mikan asked, "Or did we somehow forget?"

Aika started to walk out of the distillery and the rest of us followed.

When we got to the café, the door was already open.

"That can't be good," Arykh said and got ready to transform.

"Why don't we go in first?" I asked, "If there is anything in there we can handle it!"

The gang agreed and we cautiously made our way through the café.

"Hey, look who has arrived!" Fumio's voice bellowed, startling most of us before he walked onto the café floor, "We'll be having a visitor here tomorrow."

"Who would that be?" Mikan asked.

"A girl named Puddi and her mother Lisa."

"Puddi!" Mikan explained while hopping around.

"What is here problem?" Arykh asked.

"Puddi is one of my bestest best friend!" Mikan said with an overload of happiness.

"Do you humans always get like this when friends are coming over?" Cara asked.

"Not really," I said, "Mikan is just naturally hyper."

"So I gathered,"

"Also Lisa used to work here at the café, along with most of your parents," Fumio said, "So make sure to give her a warm welcome."

The gang nodded happily.

"So are we going home?" Arykh asked.

"I guess we should," I said, "Whelp, see you all tomorrow!"

With that the gang split up to head on home. The next day after school, the gang and I met inside the café.

"This is going to be so fun!" Mikan said, "Oh! I made cookies to celebrate!"

"Cookies!" Arykh said with a smile on his face, "Bring'em out!"

Mikan cheerfully nodded and ran into the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with a plate full of cookies.

"Don't mind if I help myself," Arykh said and took a cookie, before he could eat it; I snatched it from his hand.

"If anyone is eating first it is your leader," I smirked.

Arykh tried to take another cookie but Chris beat him to it. He sighed and went for another, but Alex snatched it. Aika was already eating a cookie by the time Arykh picked up one of the last three. He looked back and forth for a few seconds. When the coast was clear he opened his mouth and began to put the cookie in. Cara quickly flew by and started eating it.

"Oh bloody hell!" Arykh screamed in frustration and reached for one of the last two cookies. Mikan slapped his hand.

"Those last two are for me and Puddi!" she said.

Arykh crossed his hands and let out a little humph.

"Here," Chris said, snapping her cookie in half, "Take it."

"Thanks," Arykh said and took the cookie.

Alex looked at this exchange with great disdain. I sighed knowing that he was thinking bad things about Arykh.

The door swung open and a woman with a blue shirt and blue jeans on came into the room with a girl, about Mikan's age, with white skin, blue eyes, and dark red hair.

"Puddi!" Mikan exclaimed.

The girl looked at Mikan and smiled, "Mikan!"

The two girls hugged each other.

"So why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"My mom found this mark on me and she said I had to come here," The girl said.

Mikan's eyes lit up, "You're a Mew Mew too? So am I!"

The girl smiled, "What is a Mew Mew?"

"Oh great," Aika sighed, "There are two Mikans now"

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, but you know you can always ignore'em."

"Hard to do when they're continually bouncing all over the room," Aika sighed.

The two girls took a seat at the table.

"So Puddi," I said, "Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, my dad travels a lot so I don't get to see him much." Puddi explained.

"That sucks," Arykh said.

Puddi chuckled, "But my mom, my siblings, and I manage."

Arykh nodded, "Sounds interesting."

Puddi nodded, "My mom also has this strange mark on her leg, kinda like the one she found on me."

"Really now?" I asked curiously, "Does that mean you mom is a Mew Mew?"

"Again I ask, what is a Mew Mew?"

"A Mew Mew is someone whose DNA can be combined with an animal and they can turn into an animal/human hybrid. Their task is to defend the world from evil."

"You mean like what happened twenty years ago with the whole alien invasion and evil scientist?"

I nodded.

"That is interesting; I guess that would be a cool job."

"Good thing you qualify," Chris smirked.

We looked over at Fumio and noticed that he was talking with Puddi's mom.

"We can turn her right away if you wish," Fumio said, Puddi's mom nodded.

"Well I think that is our queue," I said, "Come on Puddi."

Puddi nodded followed me up to Fumio.

"So Puddi, would you and Mochi come with me?" He asked us.

Puddi nodded and followed Fumio and I back to "The room". As per usual, he pointed to a spot to stand, pulled the lever, and I found myself in another place. This time it looks like I was on some kind of island.

Puddi was looking around, dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" She asked herself before hearing a dog bark. As if acting on instinct, she followed the barking sound to a huge tree. A golden husky was sitting in front of the tree with a yellow bird on its head.

"Hello there my child," The dog said.

"Holy crap! A talking dog!" Puddi exclaimed, startled by this encounter.

The dog nodded, "I bet you're wondering why you're here."

Puddi nodded, "Yes I am."

"You're a Mew Mew, just like your mother was."

"My mom was a Mew Mew?"

The dog nodded, "And I'm still her Mew animal."

"So what are you doing with that bird on your head?"

"This is your Mew animal," The dog smiled.

"Oh really? Well then, can I have it?"

The dog nodded and the bird flew off the dogs head and into Puddi's stomach. The next thing I knew, I was staring at Puddi with the sound of grinding gears echoing throughout the café.

"Man, these robots sure do know how to time their attacks," I commented.

Fumio nodded while Puddi regained consciousness.

"Well Puddi, it's time to go!" I said.

"Where?" Puddi asked.

"To one of the docks in the harbor," Fumio said looking at his PDA, "It should be by a luxury cruise liner."

Puddi nodded and followed me out of "The room".

I looked at the others and motioned for them to follow. They nodded and about twenty-seven minutes later we came to our target. An eight foot tall robot with four arms was busy throwing crates at the cruise liner.

"Hey you!" Arykh said, "Put that crate down!"

The robot turned around and its eyes scanned over all of us, "Target threat index, maximum. Preparing extermination protocol."

"Nice going Arykh!" Alex said.

Two of the robots arms shot out and grabbed me and Chris.

Arykh and Alex looked at each other as if to say, don't you try and stop me from doing my thing.

"The Champion of the Dragons has made himself known!" Arykh exclaimed and went into his Mew form.

"Mew White Chocolate Metamorphosis!" Alex exclaimed and went into his Mew form.

"Lightning Blitz!" Arykh said and dashed toward the robot, cutting arm holding Chris off, he laughed and looked at the army holding me.

"White Chocolate Barrage!" Alex yelled and sent one throwing knife at the arm. Arykh barley dodged it before it turned into a thousand knives and ripped the arm holding me apart.

"You could have killed me you madman!" Arykh yelled.

Alex gave the look of I wish I had killed you. Arykh grumbled and got hit by a crate.

The robot took a long crate and used it to smack Alex into a wall. It then swung the crate around and got ready to squash us!

"Ribbon Mikan Windstorm!" Mikan exclaimed and began to beat her butterfly wings quickly, causing a huge wind storm to kick up and keep the crate away from us long enough to get away.

"That was awesome!" Puddi exclaimed.

Mikan nodded and winked at her. The next thing I knew, all of us except Puddi had been pinned up against some crates. Spancer's laughed echoed just before he appeared on top of the robot, staring at Puddi.

"Wow, it seems that you Mew Mews seem to be everywhere!" Spancer remarked, "Seriously! Almost every time I battle you guys you seem to have one more member." Spancer chuckled and pointed at Puddi, "Looks like I'll have to exterminate this one before it transforms. BX-21 use your mouth cannon function."

"What is this, Pokemon?" Arykh joked.

"Quiet Fleshie," Spancer spat.

"Firing mouth cannon," The robot said while opening its mouth and charging a laser beam.

Puddi looked up and Spancer and smiled, "Give it your best shot!"

Mikan closed her eyes when the beam went off. There was a huge explosion, as the smoke settled Spancer's laughter echoed again.

"That was pathetic! Tell me she wasn't a Mew Mew!"

"Actually!" A voice said, "I am!"

The smoke cleared and huge yellow feather was now in front of Puddi. Her outfit has changed to a yellow dress with brown ribbons on it along with black stockings and yellow ankle high boots. She had on yellow gloves with brown tips along with yellow and brown arm guards. Her eyes had become a light yellow while dark yellow wings had sprouted from her back. One final thing to note, yellow tail feathers were coming out of her back.

"Now it is time for some real fun!" Puddi smiled, "Ribbon Puddi Spire!"

A huge, sharp feather shot out of the ground and sliced the robot in half. Spancer, unfortunately, did not suffer the same fate.

"Good show!" Spancer laughed, "But I'm afraid I can't stick around!"

With that Spancer's mechanical arm shot onto a nearby building and he swung away.

Mikan ran up to Puddi and hugged her, "That was so awesome!"

Puddi chuckled.

"Not bad for your first mission," Arykh said before looking at the rest of us, "So can we celebrate this one?"

I laughed, "Sure we can, where do you want to go Puddi?"

"Home," Puddi said.

Arykh gave a shocked look while the rest of us laughed.

"You just never can catch a break can you Arykh!" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 8

"Not bad for your first mission," Arykh said before looking at the rest of us, "So can we celebrate this one?"

I laughed, "Sure we can, where do you want to go Puddi?"

"Home," Puddi said.

Arykh gave a shocked look while the rest of us laughed.

"You just never can catch a break can you Arykh!" I said.

"Oh tea and biscuits," Arykh grumbled, "Let's just go home!"

With one final chuckled the rest of us separated and headed to our respective houses.

The next day I woke up bright and early. When I went downstairs my dad looked at me.

"Hey Honey, do you know what today is?" He asked.

"Remembrance day?" I replied, trying to honestly remember what this day was.

My dad nodded, "Yes, A day when we celebrate the people who gave their lives to help out with the tsunami and earthquake that struck in 2011."

I gave a confident nod, "That's it."

"I hope you and your friends are going to celebrate," My dad chuckled, "Because your mom, The Carter parents, and I are going out to celebrate."

"Alright," I said, "Let's just hope I don't have to do my job tonight."

My dad winked at me, "If Fumio is anything like his father, not likely."

I looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for school! In a panic, I ate my food, brushed my teeth, and got my backpack ready before heading out to the bus stop. There I saw a girl, about twelve, with long brown hair and white skin.

"Excuse me," I said, "Aren't you a little too young to be going to the high school."

The girl nodded, "Yes, but my mom said that I was graduating eighth grade early. So now I'm here."

"Oh," I said, "A smart one huh?" I held out my hand, "The names Mochi, yours?"

The girl shook my hand, "Kayo"

"That's a pretty name,"

"And your name makes me hungry!"

We shared a laugh, during which the bus pulled up and we got on.

It was now lunchtime and I was sitting with my friends.

"Did you hear about the twelve year old freshman?" Chris said, "She supposedly got all A's on all her schoolwork without even trying!"

Ken laughed, "Middle school is one thing, and High school is completely different. Just wait, she'll be gone before you know it!"

As soon as Ken finished, Kayo walked past our table.

"Is that the person we're talking about?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, to be honest, she looks as good as you do in your Mew form Alex," Chris replied.

I laughed for a second, but Alex gave me a hard stare.

"Man and I only thought he gave that stare to Arykh!" Ken laughed.

"Anyways," Chris said, "Maybe we should invite her over to our table. She and Alex might get along well."

Alex nodded.

"Hey Kayo!" I yelled, "Over here!"

Kayo turned around and sat down at our table.

"Hey there Kayo," I smiled.

"Hello guys," Kayo said, "How are you guys doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, you?" Ken said, "I heard a lot of good things about you."

Kayo nodded, closing her eyes and smiling.

Chris chuckled, "So, have you met any new friends at the high school?"

Kayo nodded, "A lot in fact, but I met Mochi first."

"You always have to be the friendly one," Alex sighed.

"I wonder where Arykh is," Ken pondered.

"Probably trying to meet some girls," Alex said, rolling his eyes, "Just as always."

"I will admit he is a ladies man, but I don't think he goes that far,"

"How would you know Ken?"

"Well he hasn't gone after Mochi, has he?"

Alex sighed, "No, he hasn't."

"So what are we going to do for Remembrance Day?" Chris said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well we could go out to eat," I said, "Hey! Maybe Kayo could come too!"

"That would be awesome!" Kayo exclaimed.

"Alright then," Ken said, "We shall meet at the Mew Mew café at about eight or so."

"Alright," The rest of us cheered before the lunch bell rang.

"Well, see you guys at eight," Ken said.

"See ya," Alex smiled.

After school I was hanging out on the steps outside the school with Alex and Chris.

"You guys ready to head to the café?" I asked, "You know we still have a job."

Chris and Alex looked at each other, "Yeah, we're ready."

Kayo managed to walk by us but was stopped by two seniors near the sidewalk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little freshman," The first one said, "It's time we "induct" you into the school and establish the pecking order."

The two cracked their fists and swung a punch at Kayo, who ducked under the attack and landed a karate chop to the first ones stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The second one tried to grab Kayo, but she grabbed his two hands and kneed him in the crotch.

As the senior knelt over in pain, Kayo chuckled, "Never mess with a Mew Mew."

My eyes shot wide open, A Mew Mew! I thought, there is no way she could be one!

I looked at Chris and Alex, "Did you hear what she said?"

The twins shook their head.

"Let's just get to the café and get to our jobs," Chris said.

One walk to the café later, Alex, Arykh, Chris, Aika, and I were cleaning up the place.

"Man I can't wait till tonight!" Arykh exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Aika asked.

"I get to eat a lot of food I enjoy!"

"Just what we need, someone who thinks with his stomach."

"Oh be quiet Aika!"

Aika rolled her eyes, "Men."

Alex corrected her, "No that's just Arykh."

Arykh gave both of them an angry look before Fumio came into the room.

"Good thing you guys are starting on the job so early!" Fumio smiled, "Because we're going to open until 12 pm to celebrate Remembrance Day!"

Arykh's jaw dropped to the floor, "Good god! Can't I ever do something fun!" Arykh soon went into a rant, which I ignored whole-heartedly.

"Arykh, will you just be quiet," I said.

"Absolutely not," Arykh snapped.

Just then the café door swung open. Kayo collapsed in front of us, some of her clothes were ripped up. In fact, there was a gaping hole in her shirt, revealing a mark on her stomach that looked like a fang within an icicle.

"That mark!" Fumio said, running over to the girl, "What happened?"

"I was attacked by this guy named Spancer, he said he wanted to kill me because I as a Mew Mew." Kayo said, wiping blood from her mouth, "I'm fine though, it's just a flesh wound."

Fumio looked at her, "So, I take it you know about the Mew Mews?"

Kayo gave a light nod, "Yeah, in fact, I've been training for the day I would become one."

"Congratulations," Fumio smiled, "Today you'll become one."

"Sweet," Kayo smiled, "So when do we start?"

"Now if you want, I'm sure the turning process will at least numb the pain and stop bleeding."

"Good, I could use that."

Fumio motioned for Kayo and I to come with him to "The room". We did and the routine started up. After Fumio had pulled the lever, I found myself in some sort of Arctic wasteland.

"This must be the place where I get my Mew animal," Kayo smiled and walked into the wasteland. The next thing she knew, a small white fox was tugging on her leg.

"And you must be my Mew animal!" Kayo smiled and patted the fox on the head, to which it barked happily, "Well then, do your stuff!"

The fox nodded and jumped into Kayo's stomach. The next thing I knew, I had woken up on the café floor.

"Hey look!" Arykh exclaimed, "She's finally awake after a thousand years!" he chuckled, "Welcome to the future!"

"Very funny Arykh," I grumbled and got up, "What's got you so happy."

"Fumio gave me the night off!"

"Really," I asked, "You must be happy."

Arykh nodded. I looked over at another table and saw that Kayo was talking to Mikan and Puddi, Aika covering her ears.

"Oh my god," Mikan squealed, "You like flowers too!"

Kayo nodded.

"That is so cool!" Mikan cheered and hugged Kayo, "We're going to be best buds!"

Kayo grunted a bit and sat down next to Aika.

"Hey there," She smiled.

"Hi" Aika said, trying to shake Kayo off as quickly as possible.

"So...do you like writing?"

Aika took her hands out of her ears and looked at Kayo, "Why yes I do."

"Cool, you like writing songs?"

"Mostly poetry, but yes, some songs,"

"I love writing songs. Which bands do you like?"

The two quickly got into a conversation; to be honest I was surprised. I never thought Aika could ever talk that long about one subject.

Before I'd realized it, fireworks began to go off, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"And that is my queue to leave," Arykh smiled and walked outside. All of a sudden a loud bang went off and Arykh shot back through a window.

"Oh come on!" Arykh yelled, "Of all the times in the world for a robot to appear it HAS to be now!"

"So, I take it we've got some work to do?" I asked Arykh to which he nodded.

"Alright Mew Mews! Move out!" I ordered.

Before I could say anything, Kayo raised her hand into the air, "Mew Kayo Metamorphosis!"

The next thing that happened to her was her clothes becoming a white, strapless dress with blue lining. She also had on with stockings that went to the middle of her thighs that had the same colored lining as her dress. Small, white fox ears shot out from her head along with a white fox tail with a blue tip coming out from her hind region.

"I'm ready," She smiled.

"What the," All of us exclaimed, "How did you know what to say!"

"I was taught a thing or two by my mom." Kayo smiled, "Now let's go!"

Kayo ran out of the café with the others (who had transformed, excluding Alex). I stood in café, clenching my fists; No one is going undermine my authority! I thought, No way, no how!

I transformed and ran outside too. There a mechanical spider with two rocket launchers strapped to its back was waiting for us.

"Proceeding with fly catching operation," it droned.

"Oh no you don't," Arykh yelled, "You ruined my fun and you're going to pay for that!" Arykh paused, "Lightning Blitz!" Arykh's sword was covered in lightning as he rushed toward the spider. Jumping over its head and plunging his sword into one of its legs. The spider shook the blow off and kicked Arykh into a tree before letting two huge missiles fly. I pulled out my basoonka and shouted, "Ribbon Mochi Rocket!" before letting out a decent sized, heart-shaped rocket. The rocket collided with the missile, causing both too explode.

"Ribbon Mikan Windstorm!" Mikan exclaimed and began to beat her butterfly wings very fast. This, in term, caused the second missile to turn around and hit the spider in one of its right legs.

"Alright!" Mikan exclaimed, "You want to have a go Puddi?"

"Sure do!" Puddi exclaimed, "Ribbon Puddi Spire!"

With that a huge, sharp feather shot out of the ground and sliced a left leg clean off.

The robot all of a sudden fired several missiles at us.

"I can take care of this!" Chris smirked and pointed her grenade launcher at the center of the missiles, "Dark Chocolate Shellshock!"

A grenade flew out of Chris' launcher and into the center of the missiles, detonating. The explosion caused the spider's attack to dissipate.

"Aika, you want to do the honors?" Chris asked.

Aika took out her pistol and pointed it at the spider's head, "Ribbon Aika Drain!"

With that, she let a bullet fly from her gun. Kayo looked forward and smiled.

"Ribbon Kayo Blizzard!" Kayo said, and with incredible speed she ran up to the spider and landed several kicks from a foot encased in ice. She finished with a bicycle kick, flipping over the bullet Aika had shot and landing gracefully on the ground. My anger was now beginning to get the better of me as I was gritting my teeth.

"That was awesome!" Arykh exclaimed, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go out to eat!"

"Can I come along?" Kayo asked.

"Me too," Mikan exclaimed.

Soon everyone was asking if they could go out.

"Fine," Arykh said, "But you guys are paying for your own food."

I went over and took Arykh up on his offer. Although I felt a growing feeling of rage inside me, I didn't know when it was going to come out or how, all I knew was it was going to be bad.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 9

"That was awesome!" Arykh exclaimed, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go out to eat for Remembrance Day!"

"Can I come along?" Kayo asked.

"Me too!" Mikan exclaimed.

Soon everyone was asking if they could go out.

"Fine!" Arykh said, "But you guys are paying for your own food."

"I guess I'll come too," I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Arykh said, "Get in line!"

Arykh began to walk to the restaurant of his choosing, which happened to be a steakhouse.

"I didn't know places like these existed in Japan," Chris said.

Arykh smiled, "Well, you just got to know where to look," Arykh laughed, "Sometimes a bird's eye view comes in handy."

"You used your Mew form to find this place!" Alex exclaimed, "You know you could have been discovered!"

"Yeah so?" Arykh snickered, "Besides, it would get me some popularity."

"This whole Mew Mew thing isn't some game Arykh!"

"Well, may it wouldn't hurt to relax a bit?"

"You relax too much!"

"And you're a-"

"Stop it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before grabbing the Arykh and Alex by the ears, "I swear I do not want to hear another word out of you two! Or so help me god I'm going to make sure both your vocal chords can't vibrate again!" All of a sudden fox ears and a fox tail sprouted from their respective regions on my body.

Arykh and Alex looked at me with extreme terror and saw my fox ears.

"Uh...Mochi." Arykh said, "You've grown fox ears."

"I don't care," I growled.

"I actually think they make you look good," Alex said.

"Quiet you suck up!" I nipped while setting Arykh and Alex down. The two, as well as the group, remained behind me and never said a word until we actually walked into the restaurant.

"Mochi," Chris whispered to me, "That was a little extreme, wasn't it?"

I looked at her and whispered back, "I know I...I...I just lost control. I don't know how or why but I lost control."

Chris nodded and took her seat at the table. When all of us had taken a seat, Cara instantly started a conversation.

"So, have I told you all about my sister?"

"You have a sister?" The gang, excluding me, asked.

"Yeah," Cara said, "She's the whole reason why I came here."

"And I thought you just fell out of the sky," Arykh snickered, "Anyways, go on."

"Well, a few days after I was born, my dad had an affair with a human woman. Unfortunately, he was had to come back to Cyniclon to witness The Rebirth."

"The Rebirth?" Alex asked.

"Yes, the day the Mew Aqua was brought back to our planet and instantly made the planet we lived on hospitable. From that day on, our race has made much technological advancement and discovered wondrous. My brother and our current leader, Lord Kisshu, have been trying to make amends with humans for some time." Cara explained

"Thanks for the history lesson," Kayo smiled.

"You're welcome," Cara smiled, "Now, onto my sister. You see, this Spancer fellow we all know about prompted me to come to Earth by saying he'd found my sister. I foolishly followed and was almost killed, had Mochi not come along."

"Yeah," Chris laughed, "Mochi seems to have great timing."

"So, do you think your sister is here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cara said, "She might be, she might not be. But I'll tell you this; I'll look for her after I'm done saving the world with you guys."

Mikan nodded, "But we'll help you look for your sister when this is all over."

Cara nodded, "Thank you"

The next day after school, Cara and I were sitting at one of the tables in the café.

"So," I said, "Do you know what your sister looks like?"

Cara shook her head, "No, but we might be able to find her by telepathic communications."

"You Cyniclons can do that?" I asked curiously.

"Of course we can, but only with other Cyniclons."

"I see,"

Just then, three girls walked in and sat down.

"Well time for me to take their order," I said, getting up.

"No I will," Cara said, walking over to the girls.

I noticed something odd about one of them. She had dark pink hair and a slight point to her ears.

"So that is your order?" Cara said, "Very well it'll be right out."

As she walked away the girl with the pink hair clenched her head.

"What's wrong?" One of the girls asked.

"I feel like someone's trying to get into my mind!" She screamed, "Make it stop!"

I turned to look at Cara but she was already in the kitchen. The girl screamed for a little bit before assuming normal posture.

"Suki, are you alright?" The other girls asked.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm alright." The pink haired girl said, trying to shake off whatever happened to her. I got up and went over to the table.

"Hey there," I smiled.

"Mochi?" The pink haired girl asked.

"You know me?" I replied.

"No, you're just someone Ken talks about a lot." The pink haired girl replied.

"You know Ken?"

"Yeah, he and I are on the track team together."

"Oh, your name must be Suki then?"

"Yeah, sorry about freaking out there. I just felt like something was assaulting my mind."

"It's okay,"

A few minutes later, Cara came out and served the people at the table.

"Excuse me," Cara said to the pink haired girl, "Could you meet me in the park in about thirty minutes."

"Uh" Suki said, shocked. "I guess?"

"Great, I can't wait to see you!" Cara smiled and walked away.

"What is up with there?" Suki sighed, "She is such a weirdo."

"I'll go talk to her," I said and ran to Cara, "You know that ISN'T the way to do it if you want to hang out with someone."

"Really?" Cara asked, surprised, "I thought that was the wall all you humans did it."

"No, normally you talk with them for a bit and give them time to get to know you."

Cara looked at me perplexed, "I tried to talk to her telepathically, but all I got was static."

I blinked for a second, "You didn't hear her screaming in pain?"

Cara shook her head and I slapped my palm onto my face.

"Look, just don't tell her you did that alright?" I said.

"Alright," Cara replied, "I could have sworn she was a Cyniclon." Cara paused, "Say do you want to come with me to talk with Suki?"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll help you not come across as a strange person."

Cara nodded and smiled before getting back to work.

What have I gotten myself into? I thought.

About thirty minutes later, Cara and I came to the park and noticed Suki on a bench.

"Hey," Suki said

"Hey," Cara smiled and sat down.

"What is Mochi doing here?" Suki asked.

"Where she's...uh...she wants to talk with you too!" Cara said.

"Fine," Suki sighed.

"Unfortunately," A voice said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Mew Mews."

"Mew Mews?" Suki said, her head looking all over the place. All of a sudden a bionic hand clamped onto Suki's head and Spancer kicked her off the bench and onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to have to cut you Mew Mews of at the source. It is starting to get annoying how many additions you seem to add your team." Spancer laughed, "Good thing I killed one!"

"Kayo?" Cara asked, "No she's alive and kicking."

Spancer's jaw dropped, "What! How! Impossible!" taking no time to stop, he grabbed me and Cara and threw us into the side walk, "Now, time to finish you two off!"

"On the contrary my good man," A familiar voice said, all of a sudden a sixteen year old boy wearing a full masquerade mask, a bleach white outfit with a gentleman's suit, slacks, a bowler hat, boots, and white boxing gloves with spikes on them, "You will have to go through me first!"

"You again?" Spancer growled, "Just great!"

He sent his arm at the teen, but easily dodged as the boy landed an uppercut to Spancer's jaw. This distraction gave me enough time to pull out my ring sword Fumio had given me as well as gave Cara time to transform.

"Oh this will be fun!" Spancer said, looking at us. He shot his bionic arm and grabbed me before trying to use me as some sort of wrecking ball.

"Ribbon Candy Corn Screech!" Cara exclaimed and sent out a high pitched screech from her mouth. This screech passed Spancer's head and caused him to hold his ears in pain, dropping me in the process. The strange boy flew up behind Spancer and landed a blow to his back. Spancer reeled in pain but grabbed the boy and slammed him into a tree. He spun around and grabbed Cara and threw her into me. The two of us fell into a fountain.

"This was the worst fight with a fleshie I've ever had!" Spancer laughed. Just then, Fumio and the two girls who were with Suki came over the hill. "Fantastic," Spancer cackled manically, "Even more lambs to the slaughter!"

Fumio pulled out a light gun and pointed it at Suki; this caused Spancer to laugh even more.

"What are you trying to do? Make me laugh to death?"

"No," Fumio smiled, "Testing out an experimental weapon!" with that he fired the light gun and a red beam shot out, hitting Suki in the back. A few seconds went by and nothing happened.

"Get over here puny human!" Spancer roared and used his bionic arm to grab Fumio and pull him close, "It is time for you to die!"

"Fumio!" I exclaimed.

"Mew Kissuki metamorphosis!" Suki's voice explained.

"No," Fumio smiled, "You're the one who will die."

All of a sudden, Black cat ears sprang from Suki's head and a black tail came out of its respective region. Suki's clothes turned into a short, purple and white ballroom gown. Suki held her hands up to the sky at a small baton appeared in her hands.

"Alright creep!" Suki growled, "You'll pay for hurting me! Ribbon Kissuki Twirl!" Suki then threw her baton at Spancer, which instantly got bigger and smacked him several times across the face. I got up from behind Cara and planted my ring sword into Spancer's back. He groaned a bit before hitting the ground.

All of us turned back to normal and ran over to Fumio.

"How did you know where to find us?" I asked him, "And what is that weapon?"

"Well, Cara did tell Suki where to meet her when her friends were around," Fumio said, "So they told me about what was going on and I decided to get over here when I did," Fumio cocked the light gun, "This is a portable converter."

"What do you mean?" Cara asked Fumio.

"I was thinking of a way to turn ordinary people into Mew Mews for a short time," Fumio said, "I decided to test it out on Suki there."

"I see, and what does it do?" Suki asked.

"Like I said, it morphs your DNA so you can be a Mew Mew, until it wears off." Fumio explained, "Don't worry; you should stop being a Mew Mew right about...now."

Suki looked at Fumio, "I don't feel any different."

Fumio looked perplexed, "What do you mean you don't feel different? You're supposed to be struggling in pain as the Mew animal is trying to get out. At least that is what is should've done."

"Or maybe she is a Mew Mew," Cara said.

Suki looked up in the sky, revealing a small bell-like birthmark on her neck.

All of us stared in amazement.

"Do you mean to tell me she's actually a Mew Mew?" Fumio said, "Boy did the author just get lazy this time around or what?"

"I don't know," Cara said, "But he's still got to do two or three more of these sequences."

"Fantastic," Fumio sighed, "Let's just hope he can actually manage to pull it off."

I scratched my head, not knowing what they were talking about. That didn't matter though, we had a new member on the team, and a new member is always a good thing.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 10

"Do you mean to tell me she's actually a Mew Mew?" Fumio said, "Boy did the author just get lazy this time around or what?"

"I don't know," Cara said, "But he's still got to do two or three more of these sequences."

"Fantastic," Fumio sighed, "Let's just hope he can actually manage to pull it off."

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" I said, scratching my head.

"Oh, nothing," Fumio replied.

That well-dressed teen that had helped us defeat Spancer walked up to us.

"Thanks for the help," Cara smiled, "What is your name?"

"My name is of no concern to you," The teen said with a bow, "but if you insist on calling me something, you may call me The Gentleman."

"Very well Gentleman," Cara smiled, "Thank you again!"

The Gentleman let a black rose drop to the ground and ran off. I went over to the rose and saw a note attached to it which read, For Cara.

Cara squealed with delight and ran over to the rose, "These are my favorite kind of flower!" She exclaimed, "How did he know?"

Suki sighed, "He should have at least gotten a flower for all of us!"

Fumio laughed, "Suki, you need to come with me to your new place of work."

Suki nodded and followed Fumio.

"I better get going too," Cara said and walked with them.

I nodded while no one was looking and walked back to my house.

The next day in the café, I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Mochi!" Ken said when he entered the place where I worked.

"Ken!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

"So Mochi, how have you been?"

"You saw me at lunch"

"Oh," Ken laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah, totally forgot about that."

I could tell something was up.

"Okay Ken what do you want to ask me?" I sighed, "And don't tap dance around this subject."

"I...I...I...was...uh...wondering...wondering..." Ken stammered, "Oh yeah! I was going to ask you if you knew that the American Ambassador was here in Tokyo."

"I do now," I replied.

Ken nodded, "And he brought his daughter along too! Maybe we could meet her sometime?"

"If we find her," I chuckled.

Ken sighed, "Alright that wasn't what I was going to ask you, I was wondering if you want to go on a date."

My heart skipped a beat; did Ken actually ask me out on a date? He did! He actually did!

I squealed with happiness and hugged Ken tightly, "Oh yes! I'd love too!"

Ken smiled, "Cool, I guess we can go to the Tokyo Bay."

I nodded with approval, "How about tomorrow?"

"That'll work, around eight?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool, see you then!"

Ken took a seat at a table and was served by Mikan.

My heart was in a tizzy, Ken asked me out on a date! This is fantastic! This is...this is...

"So wonderful!" I yelled all the eyes in the café where on me and a dark red blush filled my cheeks. I slinked back into one of the chairs near a table and looked down. I noticed that there was another kid sitting by me, she looked about thirteen with white skin, brown hair, and green eyes, "Hey there," I smiled.

"Hi," The girl said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, You?"

"I'm fantastic! I mean, well, you heard my little outburst,"

"Yeah,"

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Eh, Stuff,"

I felt like I was trying to pull teeth from this girl.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Sheri," The girl replied.

"Sheri?"

"Sheri Rosemann,"

"That sounds like a pretty name,"

"It is"

"So," I said, getting annoyed, "Is there anyone you look up to?"

"The Mew Mews," The girl said, "I love them to death, what I wouldn't give to be able to fight alongside them...or maybe just see them in person."

"Wow, you actually said more than two words!"

"I'm not much of a talker,"

"I see, so why are you here?"

"Dad,"

"Your dad brought you here?"

"Yeah, to protect me,"

"From?"

"A green guy,"

"The Hulk?"

The girl sighed, "He had some strange arm."

Spancer, I thought, "So why did this green guy threaten you?"

"My hand," The girl said, holding out her hand. There, in the middle of her palm, a small mark that looked like a heart with wings was.

"That's a Mew mark," I said, not thinking.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"How do you know?"

"I have one too,"

"So you're a..."

"Well, kinda," I chuckled, trying to turn my true statement into a lie.

"Can you make me one?"

I thought for a second, "Yeah I think I could."

"Will you do it now?"

"Yeah, follow me."

The two of us walked into "The room" and I looked at the machine.

Now how does Fumio do this, I thought and spied the lever, Oh yeah! He pulls the lever!

I told Sheri to stand in front of the machine and ran over to the lever and pulled it. A red beam shot out and hit Sheri, the next thing I knew, I was in a desert.

"Weird," Sheri said, "Why am I all of a sudden in the desert?"

She shrugged and continued walking until she got to a carcass with no smell and a white vulture picking at its bones. The vulture looked at Sheri and entered a staring contest with her.

"Alright!" The Vulture said, "What do you want?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Sheri asked.

"Well, you're supposed to be the people I bond with aren't ya?"

"For the whole Mew Mew thing?"

"Exactly,"

"Well then, do your stuff,"

The vulture nodded and flew into Sheri's stomach. I woke up right next to the lever with Fumio standing over me.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

"I got us another Mew Mew," I smiled.

Fumio sighed, "Listen, you can just convert anyone into a Mew Mew! If their DNA doesn't contain the Mew gene, then there is no telling what could happen!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Luckily, this girl had a mark on her palm. So I guess your decision was the right one,"

"Then why did you yell at me?"

"I just wanted to tell you something could have gone wrong,"

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah,"

Sheri woke up and stood at her feet before gazing at Fumio.

"Are you another Mew Mew?" She asked.

"No, I'm just the guy in charge of things around here...just think of the people in that show Totally Spies. The three girls do the dirty work while Jerry just helps them out." Fumio said.

Sheri stared at Fumio with disbelief, "You watched it?"

"It was on some retro cartoon channel when my family went on a vacation to America," Fumio said "To be honest, I rather enjoy it."

The grinding of gears filled the café.

"What is that?" Sheri asked.

"That is the alarm warning us of another robot attack, I suggest you girls get to it," Fumio said and pulled out his PDA, "It is at the Foreign Embassy."

Sheri looked shocked, "Right! Let's get there right away!"

Sheri took off with me right behind her. When we got to the Foreign Embassy, we noticed a large hydra robot attacking.

"Mew Mochi Metamorphosis!" I exclaimed and went into my Mew form. Sheri looked at me.

"So you are a Mew Mew!"

"Yes, I am. I'll start attacking the monster; you just try to find the words to" I said before Sheri interrupted me, "Mew Cherry Metamorphosis!"

"Transform," I said, finishing my sentence.

Sheri grew wings with White and black feathers and white tail feathers. The new Mew Mews hair and eyes were a dark pink color and her costume was a light pink one piece and the same colored gloves and boots which looked a bit too big for her hands and feet. She held her hand to the sky and a small trumpet appeared. The new Mew Mew grabbed her weapon and got ready to fight. The two of us charged at the robot, who tried to eat us. We dodged and I shot one of my rockets at the robot's eye. The rocket landed a direct hit and shattered the eye, causing the mechanical serpent to roar in pain. The serpent opened its mouth and sent a giant blue beam at us. We had no time to run and braced ourselves. Out of nowhere a yellow feather appeared out of the ground and blocked that attack.

"Puddi!" I exclaimed before the serpent tried to smash us with its tail. We jumped out of the way and were met by Puddi and Mikan.

"Hey there guys!" I smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Class fieldtrip," Puddi said, "Mikan and I have been working on an attack, you want to see it?"

I nodded.

"Ribbon Puddi Featherpiecer!" Puddi exclaimed and summoned a yellow feather that pointed at the robot.

"Ribbon Mikan Windstorm!" Mikan exclaimed and began to create a powerful wind by beating her wings, the wind picked up behind the feather and send it forward, embedding itself into the robot's midsection.

"That's odd," Puddi said, "It was supposed to cut right through it."

Sheri held up her trumpet, "Sounding of Hearts!" Sheri began to play a complicated tune on her trumpet which sent out several black notes at the robot, one of the notes smacked into the feather and cause to go shoot out the other end of the robot, slicing in half.

"Awesome!" Mikan cheered, "And now the robot is down!"

I nodded and got ready to give Sheri a high-five, "Nice job! You'll make a great addition to the team."

Sheri gave me a high-five, "A pleasure to be on the team."


	11. Chapter 11

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 11

"Awesome!" Mikan cheered, "And now the robot is down!"

I nodded and got ready to give Sheri a high-five, "Nice job! You'll make a great addition to the team."

Sheri gave me a high-five, "A pleasure to be on the team."

I nodded, "And with that we've got to get back the café."

Just then, a man, about forty-five, with black hair, white skin, and a business suit walked up to use.

"Thank you for saving the embassy," He smiled and held out his hand, "Ben Rosemann, I'm the American Ambassador."

My eyes shot open, ", pleasure to meet you! The name is...Fyuki"

Mr. Rosemann nodded, "Yes, upon seeing you girls in action I can't help but think that America could use some people like you."

I laughed, "Yeah, I bet they could."

"Who is your leader?" Mr. Rosemann asked.

"Can't say," I smiled, "It's a super hero secret."

"I see, well you girls run along now and do your thing," Mr. Rosemann laughed and walked off.

All four of us turned back to normal.

"You're the daughter of the US ambassador Sheri?" I asked.

Sheri sighed, "Yeah, I am."

"That's cool!" Mikan smiled and hugged Sheri, "Can you tell us about America sometime?"

"Not right now," Sheri said, "I need to get home before my dad starts getting worried about me."

I nodded, "Very well, we should be going too."

The next day I was sitting down on a bench outside of the school when Alex sat down next to me.

"Hey Mochi," He smiled.

"Hey Alex," I said, "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Do you, uh, want to go on a date tonight?"

"Sorry, I'm already going with Ken."

Alex laughed for a second before going into shock, "You're going out with Ken!"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Alex looked at me, "Why would you ever want to go out with him? I mean, all he's done is run away whenever you got attacked!"

I glared at Alex, "You hardly ever transform during a fight!"

"At least I stick around!"

"Look Alex, I want to tell you this, we're just friends nothing more, nothing less."

Alex looked at me, "But...But...I saved you from Spancer!"

"The Gentleman did too,"

"What!" Alex exclaimed, "No Mochi! Get your head on straight! Ken isn't good for you! I am!"

That earned him a hard slap across the face; my fox ears and tail were now showing.

"Listen you, I've have made absolutely no moves on you what so ever! What makes you think I love you! If you truly loved me you'd shut your mouth right now and let me go on the date with Ken!"

Alex rubbed his face and looked at me, "But Mochi...you're"

"No I'm not," I scowled and started to walk off, "Go find someone else." I quickly felt a feeling that I had approached that conversation the wrong way. I made my way to a cliff overlooking the Tokyo bay and smiled at the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ken's voice smiled, I turned around, and "It reminds me of your hair Mochi."

I blushed, "That's sweet of you Ken."

"So...what do you want to do?" Ken asked.

"Just talk," I smiled and sat down on top of the cliff.

"Alright," Ken said and sat down next to me, "How is being a Mew Mew?"

"It's great!" I exclaimed, "I have a lot of new friends and I get to save the world!"

Ken smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"I wish you were a Mew Mew too," I said, sheepishly.

Ken laughed, "So does my mom."

"Your Mom," I asked.

Ken nodded, "My mom was the second Mew Mew ever. To be honest, I wanted to follow in her foots steps. That is why I train, to become stronger for the day when I'm going to save the world."

"That explains all the sports you're into,"

Ken sighed, "Yeah...I just wish I could drop some you know, I have no time for fun at anymore. Today was a rare occasion."

"Then drop some," I smiled, "It couldn't be that bad."

"But if I do drop them I won't get better, I have to keep working if I'm going to be the best!"

"Ken, working is great, but you have to take a break at some point."

"Yeah, but don't you hate quitters?"

"I hate it when people just try once or don't try enough. You're trying too much and I want to spend more time with you."

I kissed him on the cheek, causing him the blush like mad.

"Well, Mochi, I'll have to take that into consideration!" Ken said with a stutter.

"I'm glad you are," I smiled, "So, do we want to make it official?"

Ken looked at me, "Make what official?"

I snickered, "Our relationship!"

Ken nodded, "Yeah, we'll do that," Ken said before hugging me and kissing me on the lips. My face turned bright pink but I relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," Ken replied.

"I'm sorry to break up this moment!" Spancer's voice laughed before a Bionic arm pushed Ken off the cliff, "But that moment was just begging for it!"

"Ken!" I exclaimed as my new boyfriend fell down, "You...You'll pay for that!"

Spancer smirked, "Make me!"

"Ribbon Mochi Metamorphosis!" I exclaimed and went into my Mew form, "Ribbon Mochi Rocket!" I scream with rage and shot out a decent-sized, heart shaped rocket.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Spancer taunted and grabbed my rocket, "I would say a stupid phrase here to mock you but, you've already done my work for me!" Spancer threw the rocket at me and I barely dodged.

"How did you even manage to get up after I beat you the last time?" I snapped.

"Simple, The Collective repaired me and upgraded me," Spancer said, "You cannot kill any soldier of The Collective; they simply come back better and stronger."

I growled, "Oh I'll find a way!"

"Now time to finish you off!" Spancer roared.

"Actually," A familiar voice said, "You're not going anywhere until you pay for what you did to Ken!"

Spancer and I looked in the direction of the voice and saw The Gentleman.

"Great, I'm sick and tired of running into you! Just die!" Spancer roared.

The Gentlemen sighed, "Why do you always have to be so uncouth? A challenge is a challenge though and I'm not going to back down!"

Spancer lunged at The Gentleman, who ducked under his attack and drove a punch into Spancer's stomach. The Gentleman followed with several punches to his opponent's stomach and face, "And now for the finisher! Cyclone blow!" a small tornado appeared around the Gentleman's fist before he punched Spancer in the chest, the blow sent Spancer zooming towards me.

"Remember what he did to Ken!" The Gentleman exclaimed.

I looked at Spancer and growled before drawing my ring blade.

"Ribbon," I said punching Spancer in the back at the right time, "Mochi," I growled and landed several hundred punches to his back, knocking him into the air and pulling out my rocket, "Furystorm!" I said and fired a red, heart shaped rocket at Spancer, the rocket exploded in a bright red flame and Spancer hit the ground, some sections of his bionic arm badly burned.

"Excellent job Ma'am!" The Gentleman exclaimed, "I'm afraid I must be going though." With that, The Gentleman spread white wings and flew off. I just stared in amazement while Ken struggled up the cliff.

"Ken!" I exclaimed, "You're alright!"

"Yeah, I grabbed a hold of a branch and managed to climb my way up." Ken explained.

"It's a good thing to see that you're okay!"

"Always will be," Ken smiled, "Honey."


	12. Chapter 12

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 12

"Ken!" I exclaimed, "You're alright!"

"Yeah, I grabbed a hold of a branch and managed to climb my way up." Ken explained.

"It's a good thing to see that you're okay!"

"Always will be," Ken smiled, "Honey."

I blushed, "Yeah."

Ken gave me the thumbs up, "Well that is enough enjoyment for one evening! I'll be going home. You probably should head to the café."

I nodded, "That would be a good idea, see you later Ken!"

"See ya Mochi!" My new boyfriend exclaimed.

When I arrived at the café, I heard a mournful sigh.

"Hello?" I asked.

Fumio and Chris walked downstairs,

"Hey Mochi," Chris said, "Alex is pretty bang up over the rejection, but did you really have to slap him?"

"I'm sorry, I just lost it." I sighed.

Fumio looked at me, "You might want to go apologize to him," Fumio paused, "I just hope this won't affect his performance during his missions."

I went upstairs and into Alex's room.

"Hey Alex," I smiled sweetly, sitting down next to him.

"Go away," Alex said.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you,"

"Go away," Alex growled.

"Look Alex is there anything I can," I said before Alex yelled at the top of his lungs, "Go away Mochi! I want to be left alone!"

I took it into consideration and headed outside the room just as Aika walked past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To talk to Alex, of course," Aika smiled.

"He's in a bad mood," I said, trying to warn Aika.

"I'm sure I'll be able to calm him down," Aika said.

"Alright," I nodded, but got the feeling that it wasn't going to go down right, so I planted myself on the wall against the room and began to listen.

"Hey there Alex," Aika's voice said.

"What part of I want to be alone do you not understand Mochi," Alex's voice said, "Oh, Hi Aika."

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I've just lost the only girl who could ever love me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure; there is no girl who would like to go out with a pussy like me."

"Don't say that, not all girls are looking for a strong and athletic guy."

"Then why is it like that in the movies?"

"Because it is the movies Alex, those movies aren't real. Girls want a guy who is sensitive and generally caring."

"Yeah right,"

"If a girl goes for a guy based on his brute strength, they get into an abusive relationship like me."

"Really Aika? You always seem so happy."

"I know how to put on a face, deep down I'm just as sad as you are right now."

I heard what sounded like a kiss on the cheek.

"Then I guess both of us could help each other out,"

"But my boyfriend."

"Remember what we said when you first joined? We'd protect you from your boyfriend! And we're going to do just that!"

I smiled and walked downstairs, there, Arykh was talking to Chris.

"Now that Alex is throwing a tantrum, you mind talking with me?" Arykh smiled.

Chris gave him a hard look, "Arykh, this isn't funny."

"Are you kidding? Seeing Alex like this is hilarious!"

"You are immature!" Chris snapped, "Can't you take something seriously for once?"

"I could, but I don't want to," Arykh smiled.

"That is it Arykh! If you want to go out with me you're going to have to grow up!" Chris screamed and stormed out of the café.

Arykh looked down, "You just don't understand."

I walked up to Arykh and put my hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Arykh pushed my hand off, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got to occupy myself."

I sighed, The Mew Mews seem to be falling apart as we speak, who is next?

I decided that I was going to sleep this one off, so I went home and did just that.

The next day I was in the cafeteria with Arykh, Ken, and Chris.

"Where is Alex?" I asked.

"He said he was just going to stay at the café today," Chris said.

"Oh," I said, "Won't he get…"

"Nope," Chris said, knowing what I was going to say, "Mom already called in."

I nodded, "I see."

"Last time I called Alex he was like a giddy little school girl!" Ken replied, "It was like he was when he placed first in the robotics tournament in January!"

Chris sighed, "Yeah, I have no idea what is going on. I'll get to the bottom of it though."

I nodded, "So Arykh, how have you been?"

Arykh was busy reading a magazine.

"Arykh?" I asked again, no answer, "Arykh!"

"What?" Arykh said, looking up.

"How have you been?"

"Trying to occupy myself," Arykh said and went back to looking at the magazine, "Go away!"

I sighed and looked back at my friends, "Let's get ready too…"

A missile blasted through a window in the cafeteria and it was aimed at us. Luckily, my friends and I were able to duck down, avoiding the missile.

A female robot jumped through the window, "AI3I31E is executing command of destruction."

The robot took out another missile and looked around for us.

"Ribbon Mochi Metamorphosis!" I exclaimed and went into my Mew form. I shot up from the table and fired my rocket at the robot. The robot jumped out of the way and sent a missile towards me, I kicked the missile away and the other Mew Mews transformed.

"Okay guys!" I roared, "Let's do this!"

I fired my rocket but the robot had already thrown a missile the two projectiles missed each other but I got hit with my foes rocket, the blast sent me into a wall, everything started to go black as I heard.

"Mochi's down!"

"Mochi's down!" Chris exclaimed.

"I can see that," Arykh replied, "But we've got to defeat this robot."

"Acquiring new target," The robot said and looked, "Target sighted."

The robot threw a missile at Chris, who dodged and pointed her grenade launcher at the robot.

"Dark Chocolate Shell Shock!" She exclaimed and fired a grenade at the robot. The robot easily knocked it away.

"Lighting Blitz!" Arykh roared as lighting began to form around his sword. He lunged at the robot, which caught his arm midflight and threw him to the ground.

"Target's threat level, minimal…" The robot said, "Acquiring new target."

"Hey!" Chris growled, "Who are you calling weak!"

"I don't know Chris!" A familiar voice said, "But we'll show this robot how it's done!"

"Alex!" Chris exclaimed. Alex jumped onto a table in his mew form.

"I've been working on a new move, you want to see it?"

Chris nodded.

"White Chocolate Shuriken Storm!" Alex exclaimed and began throw shurikens at the robot. These shurikens were coat in flame and easily pierced the robot's body.

"That's great," Chris smiled with a determined look in her eye, "But let me show you how it's done!"

"Take it away," Alex smiled.

"Dark Chocolate Triple Finish!" Chris exclaimed and fired a blue grenade at the robot before firing a yellow one into the air. The blue one hit the robot and froze her in place. Chris fired another grenade directly to her foes chest, the grenade exploded into a ball of flame just as the yellow one hit and let out a surge of electricity. The robot hit the ground in shambles.

"Alright!" Alex cheered, "That is how we do it!"

Chris looked over at their unconscious leader, "Guys! Come quick! Mochi's waking up!"

"Guys! Come quick! Mochi's waking up!" I heard Chris' voice exclaim.

I opened my eyes and saw the robot had been defeated. Alex was now present.

"What happened?" I asked the others.

"We defeated the monster," Chris smiled, "Alex and I got to try out some new moves too."

"Where they awesome?" I asked.

"Yeah," Chris smiled.

I gave the thumbs up, "Glad to see Alex is back to normal."

Alex smiled, "Glad to be back Mochi."


	13. Chapter 13

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 13

"Guys, come quick! Mochi's waking up!" I heard Chris' voice exclaim. 

I opened my eyes and saw the robot had been defeated. Alex was now present.

"What happened?" I asked the others.

"We defeated the monster," Chris smiled, "Alex and I got to try out some new moves too."

"Were they awesome?" I asked.

"Yeah," Chris smiled.

I gave the thumbs up, "Glad to see Alex is back to normal."

Alex smiled, "Glad to be back Mochi."

I giggled and stood up, "Well that certainly was an eventful lunch."

"Let's just hope the rest of the day is fine!" Ken exclaimed.

"That's fine with me," Arykh laughed.

After school was over we headed back to the Mew Mew café. It looked like it normally did, except Cara was scurrying about trying to find something nice to put on while a panel consisting of Puddi, Mikan, and Suki judged her.

"So how does this look?" Cara said as she came out with a long black gown, purple eye liner and a pony tail.

"You know black really isn't working for you," Puddi said while Mikan and Suki nodded in agreement.

"Try going a bit more casual like a black shirt and blue jeans," Suki suggested, "Always works for me!"

"No! I have to look nice!" Cara exclaimed, "My brother is speaking tonight!"

"Wait a second," Arykh said, "Your brother is speaking?"

The four turned to us, "Oh! We didn't see you come in!"

"That's because we're like ninjas," Arykh joked, "Silent and deadly."

"Why don't you explain to us what is going on," Chris inquired.

"Well you see my brother is the head of The Council. A group of select individuals that lead us," Cara explained, "My brother says I might be on The Council someday if I play my cards right!"

"So you'll be like a queen?" Mikan said with that typical spark of imagination in her eye, "Oh my gosh that is so cool! You'll have to invite me to the palace! Oh please oh please oh please?"

"The Council doesn't live in fancy houses," Cara continued, "They live with the people and are mostly every day citizens. Some more educated than others, but they get the job done efficiently."

Mikan gave off a sigh of discontent before Puddi spoke up, "That sounds pretty cool to have your leaders walk among you. I wonder if any of our world's leaders do that."

"Probably not," Alex said, "There are things on this world that require more of their attention."

"Anyways," Cara said, "It's open to the public if you want to come! I know my brother would love to see you there!"

"I've got nothing better to do tonight," Arykh shrugged, "Besides I need to keep myself occupied."

"It would be interesting to sit on a diplomatic meeting, I wonder if Sheri will be there. After all her dad is an ambassador," Alex said and eyed a small spot in the ceiling.

"If Alex is going to go you bet your sweet behind that I'm going too," Chris said, "Besides I could stand to get out of the house."

I shrugged, "I'll ask the others what they think," just then, Fumio walked in dress like a groom at a wedding.

"Look at that," Arykh said half-heartedly, "What did you do, win the lottery?"

"No, my dad and I are going to some diplomatic meeting at the Tokyo Embassy," Fumio said, "A Cyniclonian leader is speaking tonight and my dad doesn't want me to miss it!"

"That's my brother!" Cara exclaimed.

"Oh really now," Fumio smiled, "Well then I can expect him to look rather dashing then."

Cara blushed as Fumio went about his other business. I took out my phone and began to dial up the other members, hoping they would come. Then again you can't really expect a bunch of teenagers to want to get in on an ambassadors meeting.

As night fell on the city I sighed, no one had really called me back. I should have figured that but it didn't matter now the eight of us were standing in front of the embassy. Thankfully Alex, Chris, Arykh, Mikan, Puddi, and Suki were there.

"I never thought the embassy was this big!" Alex exclaimed as he began to examine the cobblestone sidewalks and towering cement building, "This is awesome!"

"Remember Alex this is not a field trip," Chris said, "We won't be quizzed over any of this when we get back."

"That's fine with me," Alex said.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Cara said and stared at the moon.

I nodded, "Of course it is! You don't normally get a good view of the moon like that!"

"We see the moon like that all the time on Cyniclon," Cara said, "Of course; we don't have half the machines you have."

"I guess you've got to take the good things with the bad things," I replied.

"You're right, everything has two sides."

The doors were opened by Fumio and an older man, about thirty-five with white skin and blonde hair. Of course one could not help but notice the hints of grey that had sprung about.

"So these are the new Mew Mews huh," The man said, "I thought you said there would be more."

Fumio shrugged, "You know how people are when it comes to politics."

The man nodded, "But I will say that this is a fine team you have here."

Fumio looked and the man and gave him a small smile, "Anyways we have seats for you, do you want to come in or are you just going to stand out here?" after being led to our seats we began to talk. Everyone else in the room was chatting so why couldn't we? Of course we were seated on a balcony overlooking three rows of seats each row lower than the row behind it. In these rows several men and women sat. Those were probably the ambassadors. I still had no idea why this speech would require all these people to be present, but hey, whatever.

Everyone seemed to quiet down when a man with pale skin, long elven ears, glowing yellow eyes and long black robe on.

"Greetings Earthlings," The man said and instantly had the full attention of the audience, "As you all may know I am Kisshu, one of the council of elders from Cyniclon. You also know that I am an alien."

The ambassadors whispered to themselves, clearly unimpressed.

The alien continued, "What you may know is that we are very dependable and always assist our allies in times of great need. We always have been ones for peace and are willing to share various things in order to secure an alliance with your kind."

One of the ambassadors yawned. I wanted to fall asleep too this was getting rather boring. I had expected some kind of argument to go down, but I guess T.V. and movies don't always tell the truth, do they?

"What you may not know is that our race has developed technology to harness, what do you humans call it? Oh yes, renewable energy," The alien said before grinning like a cat about to pounce its prey. The ambassadors were now staring wide-eyed at the alien called Kisshu, who now had command of the floor.

"Furtherer more, we would appreciate it if you would set aside some of your land, so that we may settle on it. We promise to do the same for you,"

Cara was eating every moment of this up with her eyes. I sighed and wondered what it would be like to have a brother.

"As the saying goes you can always trust a Cynicolnian!" The alien said before being interrupted by the door flying straight into the wall. Who else should be standing at the door but Spancer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear the lies that this man is spewing out," Spancer said and pointed at Kisshu.

"What are you talking about?" Kisshu exclaimed.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Spancer laughed, "Don't you remember twenty one years ago? How you specifically attacked Tokyo in order to take over the world?"

The ambassador's gasped and Kisshu began to shake.

"See, this alien wretch is simply going to betray you the minute he catches you off guard. It is a shame that his former cohorts, the Mew Mews, beat him to the punch. And here he is trying his schemes again," Spancer smiled, "Or perhaps you would explain why you sent Zerius to attack Tokyo again after a year of planning."

The ambassadors weren't sure who to trust now and began to look around.

"Now of course, there is my kind on the other hand. Ones who have done no harm to you and can provide you greater technology and an infinite amount of rewards if you just give your allegiance to me!"

"Why should we trust you?" An ambassador shouted.

A wicked grin shot across Spancer's face and his bionic arm shot out and grabbed the ambassador by the throat just before pulling him in, "Because my kind could easily annihilate your planet in a mere day if you decide not to side with us." With that he let the ambassador drop to the ground and laughed, "I hope you come to your decision soon, my masters don't like to be left waiting.

With that Spancer walked out of the embassy leaving the ambassadors to quarrel amongst themselves.

Alex and Arykh looked as if they wanted to jump out of their seats, run after Spancer, and beat him within an inch of his life. Chris managed to stop both of them, unfortunately Cara had become a wreck now and I had to gather everyone up to go back to the café.

When we arrived at the café, I was surprised to see my mom and dad accompanied by Alex and Chris' mom and dad talking to the older man we had seen earlier.

"So Ryou did the plan go over well?" My dad asked the man from earlier

"It went horribly wrong!" Ryou, the older man, exclaimed, "That Spancer guy came in and completely tore up Kisshu's credibility."

"I told you we should have waited until Spancer was gone," Alex and Chris' dad said.

"Now we're going to need every bit of man power to make sure that the faith in the Cyniclons isn't entirely demolished!" Ryou shot back, "I'm going to call all the Mew Mews together. If my calculations are correct we still have time until they get here."

My dad laughed, "Look Ryou we've got this in the bag. This is just like any other mission!"

"Except the whole planet is at stake here!"

"When hasn't it been?"

"Touché,"

Fumio sighed and looked at me, "Mochi, you and the other Mew Mews need to handle the saving the day work, we can handle the politics."

"Can do!" I exclaimed with a salute.

Fumio chuckled, "I know I can always count on you."


	14. Chapter 14

The Hartman Chronicles Season 3 Chapter 14

Fumio sighed and looked at me, "Mochi, you and the other Mew Mews need to handle the saving the day work, we can handle the politics."

"Can do," I exclaimed with a salute.

Fumio chuckled, "I know I can always count on you."

With that I headed home and slept. I knew I was going to need all my energy if I was going be ready to fight evil tomorrow.

After school the next day, Ken and I were hanging out on the steps outside of school.

"Yeah, sorry that I can't come to your boxing match Ken," I said, "My parents have to work all night tonight."

Ken shrugged, "My mom does too, but eh."

"Well Ken, I could hang out with you later," I suggested.

"That would be great," Ken shouted and jumped up.

I giggled, "Spare me the drama."

Ken smiled back, "Come on you know you love it."

"That I do," I replied.

"Well if you excuse me, I've got to go," Ken said.

"Alright," I said and heard something that sounded like Alex and Aika talking.

"So Alex," Aika said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go the invention convention in two days."

"What…I mean of course I do! I've always loved seeing the contraptions people come up with. Someday I wish I could make my own," Alex replied as I imagined his face turning red, "My father was going to teach me how to play American football tomorrow, but he might let me pass."

I didn't hear anything other than that so I assumed the two had walked away. I shrugged and got up before heading to the Mew Mew café.

"Fumio, it doesn't work like that! You can't possibly accuse Spancer of attacking unless you have something that can tie him to those attacks!" A voice that sounded like Fumio's father, Ryou, exclaimed.

"Dad, I have firsthand accounts of every single incident!" Fumio shot back.

"I did too, but the police never believed my outlandish claims of aliens! Furthermore everyone around the world probably knows of the events twenty-one years ago by now!"

"But that is the thing, if we prove he is lying we can undermine his credibility!"

"Proving that this cyborg is lying is not going to be as easy as getting teenagers to testify to several attacks. You're going to need physical evidence! Video tapes, sound recordings, actual debris from the robots! And furthermore…"

All of a sudden, Mikan stood up from somewhere back in the café and roared, "Will you two shut up?"

Ryou sighed, "Fumio, you've got to have more control than this."

"Dad, I've got this under control," Fumio said.

"No," I replied and stepped forward, "I've got this, it is my duty as a leader to look out for my team!"

Ryou and Fumio nodded before quieting down their debate.

"What's wrong Mikan," I said and put my shoulder on her back.

"Lots of things," Mikan said, "Including my pen pal, this splitting headache, and Ryou and Fumio's constant yelling!"

"I'm sure it will be fine," I replied.

"When people yell bad things happen," Mikan shot back, "That's a fact."

"Bad things don't happen when people yell," I said.

"Then you are probably not familiar with the things I've seen," Mikan snapped.

I blinked, this was not the Mikan I knew, "Tell ya what, how about we go to the mall for a little bit and cool off."

Mikan shrugged, "I guess that would work."

I gave her another odd look as I motioned for her to follow me, which she did until we got to the mall. There we managed to find a clothing store, which I thought Mikan would like.

"Here we are! Let's see if there is something you like here," I said.

Mikan gave a sharp nod and walked with me, "You know it helps to get away from all that planning."

"Tell me about it," I said, "Ever since last night Fumio and his dad have been going at it."

Mikan nodded, "Yeah, of course that's nothing compared to what my pen pal tells me about his dad."

"You have a pen pal?"

"Yeah He's all the way in Brazil though," Mikan said, "And his father is a general in the Brazilian military."

I remembered that Chris and Alex's father had briefly served in the American military and he was pretty tough, I couldn't figure out how bad having a general for a father could be, "So what has got you so worried?"

"Well he hasn't responded to the e-mail I sent him in March."

"Wow that is a long time, I'm sure he's okay though."

"I know he is."

"That's the real Mikan speaking there," I smiled.

"You're right. Of course, there are," She stopped when she spotted a shirt with a butterfly pattern on a mannequin, instantly bringing a spark into her eyes, "That looks great!"

"Maybe you could try it on," I said, Mikan grabbed the shirt and ran to the cashier, "Or you could just do that."

After exiting the store, Mikan and I sat down by the food court. Mikan cried out in pain and put her palm over her hand.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh I've just had this headache ever since last night," She said, "The thing is also putting me in a sour mood."

"Headaches go away," I said, "Just give it time."

"Yep, just like my mom always told me look on the bright side!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Sorry to break up your bonding time," A familiar voice said as I felt a cup hit my head, "Also how do you fleshie's even drink this liquid! It's horrible!"

I rubbed my head and turned around, there Spancer was, hanging upside down from railing.

He smiled, "Terribly sorry that I can't stick around longer, but I have to take this moment to kill you both."

Suddenly, mechanical hounds with missile launchers strapped to their back crashed through some store windows and stared at Mikan and me head on.

"Kill them, but leave some of the body parts intact. We'll need them to make our cyber warrior models," Spancer cackled as the two dogs launched a volley of missiles knocking me into a wall. Mikan transformed as the dogs pounced on her and began rearing their teeth.

Spancer laughed, "What are going to do now little butterfly, you can hardly move your wings," Spancer then rolled his eyes, "Face it, you're nothing without those. Even then all you can do is summon a small breeze. I should have eliminated you earlier, but oh well," Spancer motioned to the dogs, "Dig in," He walked over to me and grabbed me by the neck, "Funny, I'd really expected you to put up more of a fight," He said and began to choke me, "Shame you couldn't bring someone stronger."

All of a sudden a red beam hit Spancer's organic arms and made him cringed, dropping me to the ground. I looked over and saw that Mikan had reduced the dogs into nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

Spancer smiled and threw me into the ground, "Good, I can honestly see you've gotten a lot stronger in the past five seconds Mikan."

"Don't you dare hurt Mochi," Mikan growled, her eyes glowing red.

"Oh I will do that and much more if you don't kill me," Spancer smirked as his bionic arm turned into a cannon which then pointed itself at me, "I'm going to kill Mochi on the count of three. One, two…"

All of a sudden Mikan fired a powerful red beam out of her head which took Spancer by surprise, knocking him to the ground.

"You're more powerful than I thought," He said, without the slightest hint of spite, "Perhaps we will battle another time, after I've devised a way to beat you."

With that Spancer used his bionic arm to swing off into the distance somewhere.

Mikan calmed down and went back to normal, "I did it Mochi!"

I looked at her, "That was too easy. Mikan, be on guard, whatever Spancer has planned it can't be pretty."


End file.
